Ice Age Switcheroo: Dawn of the Dinosaurs
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: It's been a year since our female heroes escaped the flood. Shira and Diego are expecting a baby-or babies-while Manny and Ellie are discussing about starting a family of their own. Brooke is eager to have a family, too, so she tried to raise three t-rexes. When parenting turns into a rescue mission, will the herd be able to save Brooke from the help of a one eyed weasel? Rates K .
1. Introduction

ICE AGE: DAWN OF THE DINOSAURS SWITCHEROO

INTRODUCTION

THE BABY'S COMING

 **HEY, GUYS!**

 **I HAVE BROUGHT YOU GUYS A NEW STORY. THE THIRD ICE AGE STORY IN THE SERIES. DAWN OF THE DINOSAURS.**

 **JUST A NOTE. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A LOT LIKE THE SCRIPT, BUT IT WILL HAVE SOME THINGS IN THE SCRIPT.**

 **I DO NEED SOME HELP, THOUGH. I WAS WONDERING IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME FIND THE COLLISION COURSE SCRIPT. I'VE SEARCHED FOR IT BUT HAVEN'T FOUND IT YET. I WANTED TO GO AHEAD AND SEE IF YOU GUYS WOULDN'T MIND HELPING ME OUT. THANKS.**

 **WELL, ENJOY THE STORY.**

On a cold snowy day in the Ice Age, which is always how it is, a saber-tooth squirrel name Scratte was running through the snow with her acorn in her tiny paws. She was, once again, looking for a place to bury it at. When she found a place, she stuck it inside a hole, but the second she placed it in there, it popped out, making it's way somewhere else. Scratte screamed and ran to try and find it. She hopped over to find not her acorn, but something even better and hotter than that.

Another saber-tooth squirrel stood there by some ice, giving Scratte a look that meant to say hello to her. The female squirrel was giving the male squirrel goo goo eyes, which meant to say that it was love at first sight. A loving background was seen. The male squirrel's name was Scrat, and just like Scratte, he couldn't talk, either. They both already had something in common, so they were the perfect pair. That all changed when Scrat showed the acorn in his paws to Scratte.

Scratte started freaking out. She knew that her main priority was to find her nut, and she did. Snatching out of Scrat's paws, she gave him a piece of her mind and left. Scrat had a look of sadness on his face. Scratte looked at him the first time and turned away, but the second time got the best of her. She felt bad for making him sad and decided to do the right thing. It was hard, but she gave Scrat the nut and he took off with it. Scratte stood there a minute, acting natural, but after a few seconds, she started going crazy and chased after Scrat.

The male squirrel looked to see Scratte running towards him and started running himself. He stopped when he was about to go off a cliff. Scratte didn't notice and knocked him down, grabbing the nut and hugging it tight. She looked to see Scrat hanging off the cliff. She knew that the only way to save the male squirrel was to let go of the nut and help him. That was one thing she couldn't do and Scrat fell. Her eyes widened as she jumped off the cliff and went after him. When they saw each other, their eyes sparkled as they stared into each other's eyes. That's when Scrat held out his arms and flew up in the air. Scratte saw him go back up the cliff and she tried flying herself, but she wasn't a flying squirrel and crashed to the ground. All that could be seen was dust and a shape of Scratte in the ground.

Scratte groaned in pain, but she felt a rumble in the ground. She looked to see a male saber running towards her, carrying a turtle shell full of water. "It's happening!" He stomped on the female squirrel as he passed by. Two possums did the exact same thing, that time making her mad. Then a female sloth stepped on her and stuck to her foot.

"Wait for me!" Brooke, the female sloth called out. She felt something on the bottom of her foot. "Huh?" When she found Scratte on her foot, she screamed and started running.

Meanwhile, Diego was running down the trail. "The baby's coming. The baby's coming." He began bumping into other mammals.

"Watch it!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"I'm having a baby!"

"Code blue!" Crash called out, "Code blue."

"Or pink,' Eddie said, "If it's a girl."

"Maybe it's both pink and blue. You know how sabers are."

"The baby's coming," Diego kept on repeating, "The baby's coming. The baby's coming. I'm coming, Shira." Diego ran so fast that he didn't see a rock in the middle of the trail and tripped over it, causing the turtle shell full of water to fly off in the air.

"We got it!" the twins shouted, jumping on top of their brother's head and trying to catch the turtle shell.

The tree males slid in the snow until the possum brothers caught the turtle shell, getting it before they fell off the cliff. They were okay for a minute before Brooke came running up screaming as Scratte was covering up the female sloth's eyes. She bumped into Diego and they both including the twin possums fell off the edge of the cliff, crashing to the ground.

The next thing you knew was Diego was running around the place with an empty turtle shell covering his eyes. "Shira! Shira! Shira, where are you? Ugh! Where am I?"

"Diego?" Shira asked, walking up to her husband and brother-in-laws. She giggled. "I told you it was only a kick." Shira say down and rubbed her bloated stomach.

Diego removed the turtle shell off his head. His twin brothers fell off his head and landed on the ground and the male saber chuckled. "Right! Right! Wow!" He walked up to Shira's pregnant belly. "Oh, you really gave Daddy a scare. Daddy got silly. Daddy fall down cliff and go boom, boom, boom, boom. Silly daddy. Yeah." He realized a moment later that there was a crowd staring at him. He chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry, folks. False alarm. It was only a kick."

Everybody grumbled and complained as they left the two expecting saber parents. Brooke was trying to help clear out the crowd. "Alright, everyone. Move it along. Nothing more to see here." She looked to see a female sloth who looked pregnant walk up to her. "Oh, I see somebody else has a little bun in the oven."

"Excuse me?" the female sloth asked, "I am not pregnant." She slapped Brooke over the head and left.

"It's too bad. You would've been a wonderful mother." The female sloth threw a stick at Brooke, knocking her out.

Shira placed a paw on her husband's shoulder. "Diego, I know you're excited. I am, too, but you're starting to get a bit too carried away with all this."

"Okay, okay," Diego said, "Geez, you're starting to sound like Manny and Ellie." He then noticed something. "Wait a minute. Where are the two mammoths?"

"Probably out on a picnic or something."

It was true, actually. The two mammoths were on a picnic in the snow fields. Manny and Ellie have been married for about a few months now and they thought it would be a good day to spend some time with each other. It seems as though an entire flock of eagles had the same idea to spend the day in the fields and they decided to have an air show.

Ellie wasn't really paying attention to it since she was hoping that her and Manny would be the only one's to sit and talk, but it seems Manny was more interested in the show. She did have something important to discuss with him, but how could she when he wasn't paying any bit of attention to her?

Ellie sighed. "Hey, Manny, would you like some more fruit?"

"Yeah!" Manny cheered, "Woohoo! This is amazing! Oh, I think this was a great day to come out here for a picnic, honey."

"That's great, dear. Do you want some more fruit?"

"Sure, bring me some more." Manny placed his trunk out to grab the fruit from Ellie. He are while continuing to watch the eagles. "Come on. Do some serious air flying?"

"Manny, do you mind if we discuss some important matters?"

"Sure, Ellie. What's on your mind?"

"Well, remember last week when we discussed about-"

Manny cut his wife off from saying anything. "Hold on a second, Ellie. I think they're about to do some actual flying." He watched to see what the eagles would do, but they were only doing some flips. "Aw, come on. Maybe they'll do something in a minute. So what were you trying to say, Ellie?"

"I was trying to remind you about last week when we discussed about-"

Manny cut Ellie off from her sentence again. "Hold on, Ellie. They're about to do something." The eagles soon were zipping across the sky, doing so many flips and zigzag, it was hard to count them. They all soon landed, ending the show. "That was really great. They always save the best for last. So what were you trying to tell me, hon?"

"Well, it seems I can't remember what I wanted to say. Hopefully it'll come back to mind and I'll be sure to let you know."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why don't we just head on back home?"

"Are you alright, Ellie? You just see out of sorts today. It's starting to worry me."

"I'm fine, Manny. Hey, let's go see how Shira and Diego are."

"I thought you wanted to head back home."

"We will after we visit the others. Come on. Let's go."

"Okay, if you say so."

Back with the sabers, Diego and his brothers were leading Shira near their den. She was blindfolded so Crash and Eddie were leading her in the right direction. She was excited and impatient, wondering what Diego was surprising her with.

"Can I see it now?" Shira asked, "Come on. When can I see it?"

"Easy," Diego said, "Don't freak out the baby...or babies

"The baby or babies are fine. It's just the freaked out father I'm worried about." Shira moved the blindfold up a bit to look at her husband.

"Hey, no peeking." Diego walked up in front of Shira as she placed the blindfold back over her eyes. Diego motioned for his brothers to take the blindfold off Shira and he showed her the surprise. "Surprise! Playground for the kids."

Shira opened her eyes to see the magnificent playground and gasped. "Oh, Diego." She walked inside to see everything that a child would love to play on. Swings, slides, seesaws, you name it. Tears filled up her eyes. "It's amazing." She looked to see a set of wind chimes hanging on a tree. It had everyone in the herd on it, including the new kids that would be joining the family. "Oh, how beautiful."

"I made it myself. It's our family."

Brooke walked inside the playground. "Oh, how incredible! I've never seen anything like it." Her eyes widened when she saw the wind chimes. "Oh, you added everyone to it."

"Well, the herd is a family, you know. Of course, it's still a work in progress. A few rough edges here and there." Diego took some snow into his paws.

"I don't believe it," Shira said, "You're trying to baby proof nature."

"Baby proof nature? Get out of here." Diego placed a snowball on a bird's beak when he was trying to place it on a twig to one of the bushes. The bird shook the snow off it's beak and flew away.

"Diego, this is the world our baby or babies are gonna grow up in. You can't change that."

"Of course I can. I'm the most fiersest predator on Earth."

"Okay, fierce daddy. I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years." Shira looked behind her to see Brooke looking at everything. "Come on, Brooke. I don't want you touching anything in here. You've started becoming a bit accident prone lately. I don't want the kids playground becoming damaged or completely destroyed."

"Oh, I suppose I have been a bit accident prone lately," Brooke said. To prove that point, she step on an apple that was lying on the ground. She giggled. "Whoops."

Diego looked to see Manny and Ellie walking on the trail. "Manny, Ellie, there you guys are. You both missed the big surprise."

"You already did the big surprise?" Ellie asked in a not so happy way, "Why didn't you wait for us?"

"Well, there's no reason to get angry about it."

Ellie took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause an outburst."

"Are you sure you're alright, Ellie?" Manny asked, "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I've noticed the same thing," Shira said, "Is something going on?"

"Listen, if I knew what was going on, I would tell you, but I don't know what's going on, so there's no reason to tell you," Ellie said.

"Well, have you considered going to see someone about it?" Diego asked.

"I have, but I can't think about that when I have other things on my mind, too. I just feel so stressed out right now and I'm starting to get a really bad headache."

"I know exactly what you need, honey," Manny said, "Why don't you go on vacation?"

"Vacation?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, maybe that might clear your head and take away some of that stress. I know this great place that can help. The Mud Springs."

"You want me to go to a spa?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to help you relax, Ellie. Getting some of that tension out might help you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure. Come on, don't just do it for me. Do it for you. You look like you could use some alone time."

Ellie sighed. "Okay. I'll go, but just for a few days."

"Fine by me as long as you get some mud in your fur." Manny walked away as did the sabers and possum twins.

Brooke was the only one that stayed behind. "Oh, Ellie, you poor dear. I feel so bad that you don't seem like yourself. This should be the happiest moments of our lives. We're having a baby."

"I know we are and I'm very happy about that, but I can't express it for some reason," Ellie said, "I just feel these sudden changes inside me."

"Oh, you definitely need a mud bath."

"Don't worry. I'll head out for some relaxation time once Shira has the kids. I already promised her that I'd be there for emotional support. Besides, I think it's best if I learned how to do all this. One day, Manny and I will have kids of our own. That is if he'll only listen to me and agree that we're ready to be parents."

"I think somebody is having an imbalance on her hormones. I always thought that happened when you're pregnant, but I suppose it can happen to girls anytime."

"Wait a second. Isn't Shira the one with the hormonal imbalance?" When Ellie saw that Brooke had walked away, she sighed and started heading for home. She needed a nap for some reason. Maybe because it's been a long day.

* * *

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I'LL RETURN WITH MORE SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Three Large Eggs

CHAPTER 1

THREE LARGE EGGS

Brooke started walking down the trail, trying to keep herself from looking down. She couldn't help it as she passed by so many couples that were all lovey dovey with one another. She sat down alone at a stone table, looking at everyone else enjoy time with others.

"Oh, of all the women in the world who has fallen in love with somebody, why must I be the only one lonely?" Brooke asked herself, "It's not too much to ask for somebody to fall in love with. I can't just wish for a man to come my way."

A female yak walked over to Brooke's table. "What would you like?"

"Just a mango shake." Once the yak waitress left, Brooke went back to her lonely conversation. "I just wish I could find something or someone in this world that can see me for who I am." The yak waitress came back with Brooke's shake. "Thank you."

"What are you over here talking to yourself for? Why don't you find somebody to talk to. We get plenty of people to come here everyday. There's always a conversation to be held."

"Well, there's nobody here to talk to." Brooke sighed. "Only me." She drowned her mango shake down. "Thank you for your kind service. I'll go be lonely somewhere else." Brooke walked away, passing by two male sloth brothers who were talking about the pigeon air show that would be happening in a few days. Brooke knew this was her chance. She walked over to the sloth brothers. "Hello there, boys. It's so wonderful for the both of you to bump into me on this sunny day. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Brooke."

"Uh, first of all, We didn't bump into you," the purple male sloth said, "You bumped into us."

"Second of all, are you a hippie?" the blue male sloth asked.

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean there's something wrong with me," Brooke said.

"Well, we don't particularly hang around hippies," the purple sloth said, "I think it's best if you go. We have stuff to talk about."

"Oh. Alright. I guess I'll just go." Brooke walked away from the sloth brothers, once again having a conversation with herself. "I don't get it. Why can't I find a man?" She looked to see a mother bird comforting her eggs. Brooke smiled. "That's it. Maybe men don't think of me as attractive because I'm not a single mother. If I find my own eggs, the boys will be running wild and head over heels for me." She ran off, searching for lonely eggs that don't have an owner or mother.

Brooke walked off the trail and made her way into the snow fields. She kept on walking until she made her way inside a tunnel. She had a feeling that there was nothing inside and as she started to turn around, she didn't see a hole in front of her and fell in. It only went a few feet deep and only made Brooke land on her bottom. She shook her head and looked in front of her to see an amazing sight.

Three beautiful large eggs sat under the tunnel, alone and cold. Brooke stood up and walked over to them. She looked at the three eggs. "You poor things. I know what its like to feel abandoned." She smiled as she placed her gentle, heartwarming paws on them. "Don't worry. You're not alone anymore."

It took almost a half hour to get the three eggs out of the tunnel. Brooke had already started breaking a sweat by the time she was done. She looked at the eggs, knowing that she needed a way to travel with them. She looked around, but couldn't find anything that would be useful. She was able to get the kids situated. "There you go. Now you three sit right here and behave yourselves. I'll go find something for you all to travel in."

The same brother sloths walked by to see Brooke with three eggs. The purple sloth had a weird look on his face. "I didn't know hippie sloths eat eggs."

"Excuse me?" Brooke said, walking over to the males, "I'll have you know that I do not eat live creatures. Besides, I just rescued those three babies over there."

"Oh, I know what you're saying," the blue sloth said, "For a moment there, I thought you were going to eat them. We were just kidding around, though. Sloths don't eat meat. We eat whatever's in the trees, bushes or anything edible that grows underground. Can't you take a joke?"

"Sorry, but hippie sloths have no time for joking around. I'll have you know that I am about to become a mother to those poor eggs." What Brooke didn't notice when she was talking to the male sloths was that one of the eggs rolled down the hill, sliding in the snow.

The purple sloth pointed behind Brooke. "I think one of your eggs rolled away."

Brooke turned around and gasped. "Oh, no." She ran over to the other two eggs. "Okay, you take care of each other now. Mummy's going to be right back." She started sliding down the hill. "Mummy's coming, baby!"

The purple sloth snickered. "I don't think being a single mother is going to attract any guys to her. After all, who's ready for that commitment?"

Meanwhile, Brooke was sliding down the hill, racing after one of the eggs. She was getting closer and closer until she finally caught up to it and placed it in her paws. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe." She hugged the egg, but it wasn't long before two more started rolling right past Brooke. She gasped. "What did I just tell you kids?" She held the egg tight and slid down the hill once more. She was getting close to the second egg and grabbed it with her only free arm. She was still trying to catch the third egg and was losing track of it. As she was sliding, Brooke quickly place the two eggs on a half chopped log and slid down with them. Once she had gotten close to the third egg, it was too late. It fell over the cliff. Brooke closed her eyes as she was sure she would her a crack and splat, but when she opened them, she looked to see Diego hanging by his tail, holding the third egg in his paws. Brooke smiled and fell to the ground in exhaustion and relief. She ran over to Diego. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed the egg multiple times. "Oh, bad egg! Rotten egg! A heart attack you almost Have me." She thought her outburst made the baby sad. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I don't mean to be angry with you. I was just so scared of what would've happened to you. It's that I love you so much." She looked to see Shira walking up to her husband. She decided it was time to introduce the kids to them. "Now I want you to meet your Uncle Diego and Aunt Shira."

"Hello there," Diego said.

"Hello," Brooke said, sounding like the egg. She went back to using her own voice as She stated the eggs names. "Diego, Shira, allow me to Introduce Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko."

"Brooke, whatever you're doing, it's a bad idea," Shira said.

"Shh. The children will hear you."

"They're not your children, Brooke. Take them back. You're not meant to be a single parent." She rolled the egg back to Brooke.

"Whoever lost them must be worried sick about them," Diego said.

"No, no," Brooke said, "They were inside a tunnel in the ice. I couldn't just leave them all alone. I've decided to place them under my wing."

"Brooke, there's two bad signs to all this," Shira said, "First sign, stealing somebody else's eggs. Second sign, one of them almost became an omelet."

"It feels as though you don't trust me."

"Brooke, I know what you're going through. You're going to have a family of your own someday. You're gonna meet a guy who has low standards, no real options or sense of smell..."

Diego cleared his throat. "What Shira means to say is..."

"Oh, no, I'll take them back. You have your family and I have mine. A suppose it is best if I go on my own. I will be alone in this icy world forever. A lonely, lonely loner."

"That's a lot of loneliness," Shira said.

"Precisely," Brooke said.

"Brooke, come back!" Diego called out to Brooke.

"No, no, let her go," Shira said, "It's okay. She'll come back. It's one of the advantages of being Brooke." Shira started walking away as Diego looked out to watch Brooke leave with the three giant eggs. He was hoping that Shira was right and Brooke would come bouncing back.

Brooke was not happy as she took the eggs wherever she could take them. "Why should I take you three back? I love you kids. I'm responsible, loving, nurturing. What do you think?"

"I think it's crazy for a sloth to be carrying around three large eggs," a mother bird said in a tree, sitting in her nest, "Leave the eggs to the birds and leave the conceiving to the mammals."

"Was anybody asking you?"

"Oh, if I could just fly out of this nest. Unfortunately, I can't since I'm sitting on my eggs."

"Oh, just mind your own business." Brooke walked away and sighed, looking at the eggs. "Do you kids think I'm a good mother?" She made smiley faces on the eggs as she smiled herself. "I knew you would say that I am." Soon a thunderstorm started and the smiley faces started to melt off the eggs. "Oh, it's okay. Don't cry. I'll get us out of the rain." Brooke looked around to see a cave that looked warm and dry. She placed the eggs on the soft snow ground. "There you go. All better." Brooke sighed. "Being a single parent is hard work. Maybe the others are right. Maybe I'm not ready." She lowered her head, but she looked at the eggs and a light shined inside all of them. Brooke smiled, knowing that she would be a good single mother. If the eggs believed she could do it, then so did she. Since the rain would last all night, Brooke decided to spend the night there. She slept peacefully, hoping things would be better tomorrow. Meanwhile, back where Brooke found the eggs, a crashing sound could be heard. A moment later, a roaring sound shook the tunnel. Some creature was not happy.

* * *

 **HERE IT IS. CHAPTER ONE. I'M SO HAPPY TO BE WRITING THIS. I ALSO CAN'T WAIT TO START WRITING MY ICE AGE SERIES. ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME. THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME NEW THINGS GOING ON. INCLUDING SOMETHING ABOUT MYSELF. THAT'S RIGHT. I'M GOING TO BE CHANGING MY USERNAME.**

 **THAT'S RIGHT. NEW YEAR, NEW NAME. JUST WANTED TO MAKE THAT ANNOUNCEMENT.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Baby Dino Catastrophe

CHAPTER 2

BABY DINO CATASTROPHE

The next morning, egg shells spread out inside the cave. Brooke had started to wake up, getting ready for another day. Following behind her were none other that three red baby t-rexes. They were doing everything that Brooke was doing as they had imprinted on her. From yawning to stretching and even scratching her back, they all did it with her. Brooke turned around and gasped when she saw the three baby dinos. They all smiled at her.

"Mama!" Egbert said.

"Mama!" Shelly said.

"Mama!" Yoko said.

"Mama!" all three said. They all ran over to Brooke, who believed her to be their mother.

Brooke smiled. "I'm a mother."

Soon the three of them were having the time of their lives. Throughout the day, they were all having fun and playing different games like fetch the stick and hide-and-seek. They even took a nap together. Later that day, the babies started getting hungry and needed Brooke to find them something to eat.

"Oh, where am I gonna find food for you little guys?" Brooke asked them. She had an idea. Grabbing a turtle shell, they walked over to a yak where Brooke was trying her best to make sure she stayed asleep. When she reached underneath her, she pulled, but the yak woke up. It turns out the yak was not a female.

Brooke screamed. "I thought you were a female!" Not only did the yak chase after her, but so did the baby dinos.

Manny and Ellie were walking down the trail, enjoying the peace and quietness of the day. Ellie knew that it should be the best time to talk to Manny, but she was scared to break the silence. It was too late as Manny already did that.

"You know, Ellie, I've been thinking about this for a while now," Manny said, "Remember that disscussuon we had last week about-" He paused when he heard a noise that sounded like a growl.

Ellie giggled. "Sorry. That was my stomach. I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Are you sure? You had a big breakfast this morning. You were pretty hungry."

"Well, I guess my stomach wants to do all the talking. Let's go get some lunch."

"Oh. Okay." They both started making their way to find some food for lunch. Manny figured they could discuss matters later.

Meanwhile, Brooke and the baby dinos were standing by the gate of the playground for Shira and Diego's cub or cubs. The little ones wanted to go in, but Brooke shook her head. "I'm sorry, little ones, but we can't go in. Shira says it's only for children." The babies gave her a sad look. Brooke gasped. "Wait a minute. You are children. I don't see a problem with you all going in." Brooke opened the gate and let the children in. "Just don't break anything."

One of the kids overheard Brooke and looked excitedly at the others. "The lady sloth says the playground's open." They all started running towards the gate.

Brooke gasped at the crowd of kids. "No, wait. Not for everyone." They didn't listen as they trampled all over her. All the children started playing on everything, having the time of their lives. They were all sliding and swinging, but the baby dinos were trying to not let the other kids enjoy the outdoor toys. Brooke had no idea what to do. "Oh, dear. This must've been a mistake."

"Hey, give that back," a horned beaver said, "Mom, he's not sharing."

Brooke looked to see one of the dinos grabbing the stick the young beaver had. The beaver's mother gave Brooke a stern look. "Aren't you going to do something about this?"

"Oh, yes," Brooke said, "Of course. Give the stick back to the nice beaver, dear. He had it first." The dino shook his head. "Don't shake your head no at me."

"You need to teach him more respect."

"I'm sorry, but I have two other children that need some attention as well."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Brooke looked to see one of the dinos trying to eat a young sloth boy. He was trying his best to hold on for his life. "Help me!"

"Hold on, Johnny," a red female sloth said.

"I'm trying!" He couldn't hold on much longer as he slid down and was placed in the dinos mouth. The mother sloth screamed in fear.

Brooke chuckled nervously. "You know, they say that the kids can eat whatever they want."

Meanwhile, Diego and Shira were walking down the trail. Shira huffed a bit, not only because she was tired, but her ankles were also swollen. Diego looked at her worryingly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Shira said, "Its just my ankles. They're all swollen. Do you think they look fat?"

"What? No way. Whether your pregnant or not, you will always be beautiful."

Shira smiled, but she perked up her ears as there were some noises out in the distance. "Do you hear that?"

Diego perked up his ears and nodded. "Yeah. It sounds like screaming children. I think I know where it's coming from. Come on. Not too fast, though."

Back over at the playground, Brooke was not happy with the dino that ate the baby sloth. "Okay, young man, spit him out right now." The baby shook his head. "If you don't spit out Johnny this instant, we will leave the park." He didn't want to leave, so he spit out an animal that didn't look anything like Johnny. "Well, there you go."

"That's not Johnny," the sloth mother said.

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"Oh, Daisy," a mother anteater said, grabbing her baby.

Brooke sighed. "Okay, young man. Enough is enough. Spit him out."

"What's going on?" Diego said.

"Uh, what happened here?" Manny asked as he and Ellie walked inside the playground.

"Brooke, what did you do?" Shira asked.

"Uh, nothing out of the ordinary," Brooke said.

The dino spit out Johnny. His mother gasped. "Johnny! Oh, thank goodness you're okay." Johnny groaned as his mother carried him away.

Crash and Eddie looked at the place. "Aw man!"

"This place is totaled," Crash said.

"And we didn't wreck it," Eddie said. Shira gave them a look. "But we weren't planning on wrecking it, in case you're wondering."

Shira then notices the strange dino-like creatures wandering to Brooke before she glares at her and asked, "Brooke...are those from the eggs you took?"

Brooke gulped and stuttered, "Um...well..."

"I told you to take them back and you kept them! Now look what they've done!" Shira yelled at Brooke.

"OK, granted; we do have some discipline issues," Brooke nervously replied.

Shira just viciously growls at Brooke before Ellie steps in and softly yet sternly adds,"Eating kids is not a discipline issue, Brooke."

"But he spit them out," Brooke protested.

"Well, that's super. Let's give him a gold star! Kid of the week!" Shira sarcastically replied and walks off.

"They don't belong here, Brooke, sweetie. So please, wherever you got them or wherever they came from, you got to take them back," Ellie tried to reason with Brooke.

"But Ellie...they were all alone. What if they had no mother? I'd be abandoning them to their doom," Brooke sadly points out.

Suddenly Eggbert passes by Brooke, accidently hitting his tail on the icicle mobile that has the herd members on as Shira gasped. "No! No! Noooo!"

But it was too late, the mobile was smashed to the ground as Brooke scolded Eggbert a bit and has the kids wait together as she walks to a shock Shira and sadly said, "Shira...I'm so sorry."

Shira has reached her limit as her mood swings exploded as she turns to Brooke in rage and screams, "LIKE HECK YOU ARE!" The whole place froze in shock as Shira's outburst before the furious female sabres continues raging at Brooke, "I have had enough of your nonsense, Brooke! Everywhere we go, you always do something stupid that lands us or you in trouble and I'm sick of it!"

"Shira, calm down," Diego tried to calms his wife down to but no avail.

She continues on lashing out at Brooke. "Brooke, you are the worst creature I've ever met in my entire life. Everything about you I can't stand from your constant singing to your pathetic attempts on doing anything right! I don't know why you're even in this herd, with the way you are it's no wonder your family abandons you!"

The herd gasps at Shira's toxic words to Brooke as it deeply hurts the poor sloth before Brooke whimpered,."I...I only try to be a good friend to you..."

"Your friendships means nothing to me anymore, Brooke. I... I hate you..." Shira angrily hissed.

"S-Shira," Brooke sobbed.

"Just get out of here Brooke! I never want to see your pathetic face in this herd ever again!" Shira angrily roars at Brooke.

The poor female sloth lets down her tears of misery but remains quiet as she sniffed, "If that's what will make you happy...then I'll go..." She soon takes the dinosaur children with her as Ellie tries to stop her but then Brooke stops her and said, "It's OK Ellie,...I'll take them back where I found them..."

The herd watches as Brooke tearfully leaves the group with the kids until they hear Shira grumbling, "Good riddances..."

Ellie glared at Shira, furious at the sabre's actions before Manny knew she means business and said to Diego, "We should try to get Brooke back."

"Way ahead of you," Diego agreed before the men rushes off to fetch Brooke back.

Ellie soon makes her way to Shira and smacks the sabre's head with her trunk, making Shira let's a painful roar as the two females glared at one another.

"What was that for?!" Shira angrily exclaimed.

"Who do you think you are?! Screaming at our friend like that!" Ellie snapped.

"Ellie, I'm not having a good day right now so please back off," Shira argued with the mammoth.

"I don't give a darn if you are having a bad day, Shira. What you just did to Brooke was completely over the line!" Ellie furiously scolded.

"Do I look like I care at this point? I got bigger things to worry about than Brooke," Shira scoffed.

"How can you say that Shira...after all we've being through," Ellie said, not understanding why Shira is acting different lately.

"I just can't stand her anymore, Ellie. She can't do anything right and she is constantly annoying to everyone. What use is she to the herd? Besides she'll bounce back to another herd. I know what's best for this herd," Shira sighed.

"Excuse me? You know what's best for this herd? I'm sorry, but since when did you decided to become the leader of this herd?" Ellie scoffed.

"I'm not in charge of this herd," Shira protested.

"Well lately you act like you do and if this is how our herd is going to be like then maybe I don't want to be part of it," Ellie argued.

"Well go ahead and leave then, see if I care!" Shira snapped.

The two females looked at one another in tension and yet in concern for if this could mean the end of the herd at this point. Both walked away, knowing that neither one of them wanted anything to do with each other. Now or never.

* * *

 **WELL, SURPRISE. A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS.**

 **DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT I CHANGED MY NAME ON HERE? I'M STILL THE SAME PERSON, BUT I ONLY HAVE A NEW NAME.**

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BOTH BY ME AND A.G. WICKED. I GIVE THEM CREDIT FOR THE HELP.**

 **WELL, I'LL UPDATE SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Into the Dinosaur World

CHAPTER 3

INTO THE DINOSAUR WORLD

Brooke sadly walked down the trail, the baby dinos following her. She knew when she wasn't wanted. Maybe it was best to take the babies back where they came from, but then she wouldn't be able to find the man of her dreams. She sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Maybe she could just take the babies back and live lonely for the rest of her life. Or maybe she could keep them and be the single mother she was meant to be. Either way, she knew she would never be happy.

She felt someone following her. She turned around to see Manny and Diego running up towards her. She kept the dinos behind her. "What are you two following me for?"

"Brooke, Shira didn't mean what she said," Diego said, "You know how her mood swings are. When she's angry, she's gonna say things that she'll regret."

"I don't need your sympathy. I'm fine on my own. I don't need a herd. Shira never cared in the first place."

"Listen, deep down inside, Shira cares about you," Manny said, "Just give her some time and she'll apologize. That's how it is when Ellie and I have an argument. We argue, then we give each other some time and after awhile, we apologize to each other and that's the end of it."

"Yeah, but remember that Shira's not in the best of moods at this moment in time, but it'll get better," Diego said, "Give her some time and she'll miss you being around."

"You heard what she said, Diego," Brooke said, "I am not wanted in the herd. I think it's best if we never speak again. Come on, kids. Let's go." Before Brooke and the dinos took another step, they felt a shaking sensation rumble the ground.

A red ostrich started panicking. "Earthquake!" She stuck her head in the snow. Her baby tried doing the same thing, but ended up bonking her head and falling down.

Crash and Eddie climbed on their brother's back. Ellie and Shira walked up next to their husbands. The shaking turned into a shriek. Crash gave a look of confusion. "Do earthquakes shriek?"

Brooke kept the dinos close. "It's alright, children. Mummy's here."

Everyone looked to see the largest creature they've ever laid eyes on. An enormous female t-rex came stomping in the snow fields, roaring loudly at all the mammals surrounding it. Everyone gasped and screamed in fear.

"I thought those things were extinct," Ellie said.

"Well, that is one angry fossil," Manny said.

"Brooke!" Ellie looked to see that Brooke, along with the baby dinos, weren't there.

Brooke was leading the babies inside a cave. "Come on, children. Get inside. Come on."

The female t-rex made her way inside the village, roaring as everyone ran and hid, standing like statues. Rumor has it that a t-rex won't harm you if you stand very still. That's what everyone did. Even Manny made sure they did so. "Nobody...move...a muscle." Everyone stood still for a minute, not moving as the large dinosaur stared them down. Just when she was about to see that nothing was happening, one of the mammals, a hedgehog, ran across the valley. The t-rex ran inside, stomping all around the place. Diego shielded Shira out of harm's way, letting the reptile pass by. Manny and Ellie ran to the sidelines, keeping away from the angry dino.

Meanwhile, Brooke was trying to keep the babies quiet in the cave. They had started crying and she was trying to keep them calm. "Oh, it's okay. Don't cry. It's okay." One of the babies started crying loudly. The female t-rex heard the noise and made her way over to the cave. Brooke was trying to keep herself and the babies calm. "We are poor, little lambs, who have lost their way. Baa, baa...AAAHHHHHHH!" Brooke screamed as the female t-rex tore the cave from the ground. She huddle the babies close to her.

Ellie and Manny ran up towards them as the female mammoth shouted, "Brooke, give them to her! She's their mother!"

"How do you know she's their mother?" Brooke asked.

"What do you want? A birth certificate? She's a dinosaur!"

"Well, I put in the blood, sweat and tears to raise them."

"For a day. Give them back, Brooke!"

Brooke was not going to listen as she shouts at the babies biological mother. "Listen, these are my children." The t-rex gave her a look. "You'll have to go through me to get them." The mother gave a loud roar, scaring Brooke. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mama Dino grabbed the babies and Brooke with her mouth and carried them off. "Help me!"

"Brooke!" Manny shouted.

"Brooke!" Ellie yelled.

It was too late as Mama Dino was gone, including Brooke. Some time later, the herd found where the mother t-rex had come from. The tunnel where Brooke found the eggs was completely destroyed and left nothing but a giant hole in the ground.

Manny looked down in the hole. "Brooke must be down there."

"Well, she's dead," Crash said.

"What a shame," Eddie said.

"She will be missed." The possum brothers started walking away, but Ellie stopped them.

"What a minute, you two," Ellie said, "Not so fast."

"Okay, everybody, here's the plan," Manny said, Diego and I will go and find Brooke. Ellie, you stay here and keep an eye on Shira, Crash and Eddie."

"Sorry, Manny, but that's not gonna happen. I am not staying in the same place with Shira."

"Well, I'm not staying in the same place with Ellie," Shira said.

"Come on, you two," Manny said, "Stop arguing."

"You two are best friends," Diego said.

"Not anymore," Ellie said, "The two of us are giving each other the silent treatment. Plus, I'm not gonna sit here and wait for you two to bring Brooke back. I'm coming along with you."

"Well, we can't leave Shira here by herself and you guys need a tracker. I am a saber, after all."

"Fine, I'll come, too," Shira said, "I'm not talking to Ellie, though. Once we find Brooke, I'll chase her off and then you and I will be traveling on our own. Along with Crash and Eddie, of course."

"What are you talking about?" Diego asked, "Aren't we still a herd?"

"After all this is over, not anymore." Shira started making her way into the hole. "Let's go."

Diego followed his wife in the hole. Manny and Ellie went inside as well. Crash was offering Eddie to go first. "Ladies first."

"Age before beauty," Eddie said.

"No pain, no gain."

"What pain?" Before Eddie knew it, Crash punched him in the face, sending him in the hole. Eddie took payback by wrapping his tail around Crash's throat and pulling him in.

Everybody made their way inside the hole and went inside a tunnel that was dark and the walkway looked to be a large fossil of a colossal dinosaur. This made Diego start freaking out. "Oh, no. This is not good. Not good. This was a big mistake." He hurried his way over to Shira. "Shira! Shira, wait up!" The bones creaked a little as he moved upon them. "Okay, Shira, if you begin to feel anything, even if it's nothing, you need to tell me and then we're out of here."

"Okay," Shira said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, we need a code word. Something that will warn us when the baby or babies are coming."

"I think it would be best to do it the way all women do it."

"What would that be?"

Shira cleared her throat. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! THE BABY'S COMING! How about that?"

"I think that's too long, don't you think?"

"More like a little too loud, if you ask me," Ellie said.

"Nobody asked you," Shira growled.

"Okay, you two, if we're gonna find Brooke, we need to work together on this," Manny said, "I think it's best if you two don't talk to each other for a while."

Shira sighed and shook her head. "So about this code word?"

"Well, I was think of something short and sweet," Diego said, "How about snow bells?"

"Snow bells? Really?"

"Yeah, you know those flowers that bloom every winter. They're beautiful, white as snow, and they bloom, just like you."

"You think I've bloomed?" Shira started walking away.

"Uh, of course. It is good to bloom. It means that you have extraordinary beauty within you. That much I know."

They all made their way to the exit of the tunnel. A light shined brightly, showing them the way into something they were not so sure about. When they took their first steps, a new world was brought upon them.

A world of dinosaurs shined in the light, stunning the herd and making their eyes widened. From large trees to all kinds of species of dinosaurs, it was a world of legends. Something they once thought existed millions of years before them. Something they hope never came to life again. Here they were. The Dinosaur World.

* * *

 **AT LAST, I PRESENT TO YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY FAMOUS ICE AGE STORY. I AM SO GLAD TO BE GIVING YOU GUYS ANOTHER UPDATE.**

 **WELL, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN IN A FEW DAYS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The One-Eyed Weasel

CHAPTER 4

THE ONE-EYED WEASEL

Everyone was amazed by what they were looking at. What they thought was extinct was actually placed right in their eyes. They were all walking up to a cliff's edge to look at the scenery around them.

"This is...amazing," Diego said.

"We've been living above an entire world," Ellie said.

"And we've never even known about it," Shira said.

Everyone gaped at all they saw. The moment was ruined when a spike ball that looked like a morning star crashed next to the herd. A dinosaur covered in a plate of spikes stared the group angrily and roared at them. Everyone gasped in fright.

"Run for it!" Manny shouted as everyone ran for their lives.

Ellie looked to see Shira was not going fast enough and had even thought to help her, but she turned away. Shira growled. "So you'll look to see that I'm having trouble, but you won't help me. How nice!"

"Excuse me, but who's the one that caused this whole thing in the first place?" Ellie asked.

"This is not the time, girls," Diego said, "We need all the help we can get so let's try and get along." They all continued running until they stopped at a ledge. "Oh, no."

The spike dinosaur made it's way up to the herd. Manny walked over and made his loud trunk sound, but the dinosaur roared louder, which caused Manny to back away. "Never mind."

Diego held Shira close. Crash and Eddie hid behind their brother. Ellie looked around to see a long neck dinosaur eating gigantic leaves. She ran over to a bush and found a leaf to feed to the tall dino. "Here, boy. Here. Come on, boy. Come on." The dino took the leaves and lowered his head. Ellie turned to the others. "Hop on."

"Are you nuts?" Diego asked, "We're not getting on that thing."

"It's either this dinosaur or that one." Ellie pointed to the spike dino, knowing that none of them wanted to stick around with him.

Shira ran over to Ellie. "I hate to have to agree with Ellie, but pregnant lady wants to live." Shira jumped on. "Going down!"

Ellie jumped behind her. "Yabba dabba doo!"

The boys followed after the girls. When they finally got to the bottom, Manny, Diego and the twins landed on top of one another. Diego groaned. "Don't ever go down or yabba dabba doo that again."

They all huddled together as a herd of dinosaurs surrounded them. Manny looked up at all of them. "I feel so...puny."

"How do you think I feel?" Eddie said.

The dinosaurs were giving the herd angry looks, knowing that they weren't from their world. Suddenly, a cornucopia sounded. Everyone looked to see a small animal in a tree, sounding the instrument. He started swinging from the tree, making a weird noise, but the vine broke and sent him deep into the jungle. The dinosaurs forgot about it as they placed their focus back on the heard.

Without warning, the creature returned. He was a brown furred weasel wearing a leaf over one of his eyes. He started throwing these plants filled with yellow dust at the dinosaurs. He looked over at the herd. "Take cover!" The dust surrounded them and they disappeared. The dinosaurs had no idea what just happened.

Over at a pond, a family of triceretops passed by. The baby stopped to look a flower on a lilypad. He saw that it looked tasty and was about to take a bite, but his mother growled at him to follow behind. He frowned as he continued trailing his parents. Underneath the lilypad came the one-eyed weasel, holding what looked to be a knife in his mouth.

The rest of the herd came out of hiding. Crash and Eddie were ecstatic to meet the weasel.

"Dude, you are awesome!" Crash exclaimed, "You're like the brother I've never had."

"Me, too!" Eddie exclaimed. The knife was thrown at Crash and Eddie, but the twins moved away just in time to let it land in between them. The weasel removed the lilypad from his head and twisted his body around to squeeze the water out of his fur. He scurried his way over to the possum brothers, sniffing and examining them. Eddie smiled. "Can we keep them?"

Diego and Shira gave each other a look of confusion. The weasel jumped on top of Shira. "AAAHHH!"

"Buck!" the weasel exclaimed.

"What?" Shira asked.

"The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster." Buck scurried over to poke at Shira's pregnant belly. "Long for...Buck." He continued with the poking.

"Hands off." Shira growled at Buck to back away.

Buck made his way over to Ellie, examining her tusk and fur. "Nice bones." He jumped away, grabbing his knife. Buck looks at the females and asked, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Ellie steps forward and started with, "Our friend-" She then hears Shira giving a scoff on that word "friend" before Ellie gave Shira a firm look and corrects herself, "MY friend, Brooke, was taken by a dinosaur."

"Well," Buck said with a grin which soon vanishes as he then said, "She's dead."

"What?" Manny and Diego mumbled in confusion.

"Welcome to my world! Now, uh, go home; Off ya pop," Buck replied and begins to walk off.

"Not without Brooke," Ellie protested.

"Ellie, honestly, the deranged hermit has a point," Shira scoffed at the mammoth.

"Shira, if you want to go back up, that's fine, but I'm not going anywhere until we find Brooke," Ellie argued.

"I got tracks," Diego called out, seeing the dinosaur footprints.

"Let's go," Ellie said to the guys.

Shira followed behind Ellie, but was startled by none other than Buck, who was hanging upside down a tree. "If you go in there, you'll find your friend...in the afterlife." That last part was stated in a deep tone.

"Listen, Buck, she's not my friend anymore," Shira said, "These guys seem to be her friends so I'm just following them."

"Don't worry about her," Crash said, "She's just all moody."

"How do you know what's in the jungle, O Great and Wisely Weasel One?" Eddie asked.

Buck went over to one of the footprints, licking it. "Yes. Mommy dinosaur carrying three babies and some curly haired lavender scented female thingy."

"Yeah, we're friends-" Ellie stated, but Shira scoffed again. Ellie groaned and said, I'm friends with the curly haired lavender scented female thingy."

"You got all that from the tracks?" Diego asked.

"No, not really," Buck said, "I saw them pass by here earlier. They were headed for Lava Falls. That's where they care for the newborns. To get there, you have to go through the Jungles of Misery, across the Chasm of Death, and go to the Plates of Woe." Buck drew a map of all those locations in the dirt.

"Whoa," Crash and Eddie said.

"Okay, good luck with the slow descent into madness," Shira said, "We're gonna head out now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Buck said, "You think this is some kind of tropical getaway? How are you gonna sink your teeth into the beast, preggers?"

"What beast?" Manny asked.

"I call him...Rudy."

Shira chuckled. "Oh, that's good. I was thinking that it was named something worse, like Sheldon or Tim."

"Wait," Crash said, "You mean there's something bigger than Mommy Dinosaur?"

"Aye," Buck said.

"Eye?"

"Aye, Aye! He's the one that gave me this."

"He gave you that patch?"

"For free?" Eddie said.

"That is awesome!" Crash exclaimed.

"Yeah. Maybe he'll give us one, too."

Buck had a stunned look on his face. Shira shook her head. "Welcome to my world."

Buck looked to see that the herd was making their way inside the Jungle of Misery. "Abandon all hope, he who enters in there."

"Alright, we get it," Manny said.

"Doom and despair, yada, yada, yada," Diego said.

"Okay," Buck said, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He snuck his way inside the jungle, following the herd up in the trees.

Ellie walked over to Shira, knowing that she wouldn't want to talk to the female mammoth, but it was worth a shot. "Shira, I know you're mad at me and all, but wouldn't it be best to just talk about this?"

"Ellie, there's no reason to talk about it," Shira said, "You wanna find Brooke and I have no choice but to come along. After we get home, you and I won't have anything to do with each other anymore."

Shira walked away quickly and continued on behind Diego. Ellie sighed. If Shira didn't agree to talk things out soon, the herd might come to an end.

* * *

 **WELL, IT TOOK SOME TIME, BUT I'VE UPDATED. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND STUFF. WELL, I SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL SOON.**

 **UNTIL THEN, SEE YOU LATER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Rules

CHAPTER 5

RULES

The herd was walking through the Jungles of Misery, looking around at everything. Crash and Eddie had weird thoughts about the whole thing. They even heard a scream from far off.

"Sounds like a Jungle of Misery to me," Eddie said.

Ellie was walking alone, her head lowered with sadness and confusion. Manny noticed this and made his way over to his wife. "Something bothering you, hon?"

Ellie sighed. "Manny, I think the herd's growing apart."

"What are you talking about? Sure, you and Shira aren't getting along, but that doesn't mean we're gonna split apart from each other. We're like a family."

"Families don't last forever, Manny. Especially when they're not related."

"Don't get yourself down, Ellie. We'll figure something out. There's a way to settle this. There's always a way."

Ellie smiled. "When things look dark, you always know how to make them bright."

"I sure do."

They didn't know that Shira was overhearing their conversation, but she was more concerned about her surroundings. She had a feeling that the plants were moving, but when she looked, they were all still in the same place. It just made her feel awkward. "Hold on."

"Why? What's wrong?" Diego rushed over to his wife. "Snow bells?"

"What? No. It's just...I've got this funny feeling."

"You're hungry. Low blood sugar." He spotted a purple plant that looked like food. "There's some fruit."

"Wait. Diego."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Manny said, walking over to his friend, "This isn't exactly your playground."

Diego scoffed. "Like I'm really gonna be afraid of a pretty little flower."

When Diego touched the plant, a bunch of vines grabbed both him and Manny by their four legs. Manny looked up at Diego. "Bet you didn't see that coming." They were both raised off the ground.

"Manny!" Ellie shouted.

"Diego!" Shira shouted.

"Help!" the males shouted as they were eaten by the plant.

"For the record, I blame you for this," Shira said.

"Now is not the time for fighting, Shira," Ellie said.

"Stop eating our friends, plant," Eddie said. He and Crash ran up to the plant, but when it's vines attacked back, the twins ran off, hiding behind Shira.

"That's it," Shira said, "I'm tearing it from the roots."

"Do that and they'll be trapped shut forever," said Buck, standing against a tree nonchalantly.

"What!?"

"Alright, preggers, don't get your fur in a knot. I'll have them out before they're digested."

"Digested!?" Diego shrieked, popping his head out when it was sucked back in.

"They'll be nothing but bones in five minutes," Buck said, stretching his limbs, "Well, maybe five for the fat one."

"He's not fat!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Actually, he is," Shira said.

"I'm not fat!" Manny shouted from inside the plant.

Meanwhile, the males were trying to get themselves out of the plant when Manny felt something tingle on his foot. "I feel tingly."

"Don't say stuff like that when you press stuff against me," Diego said.

"Not that kind of tingly."

Diego began to feel the same thing on his back paws. "I can feel it, too." They looked down to see what looked to be stomach acid rising up to them.

They began to panic. "Help! Somebody help us!"

"Oh, hurry," Shira said.

"It's time to get...Buck Wild," Buck said, running up towards the plant. He jumped up in the air and spinned into the entrance, but only the top half of his body would fit.

Manny smirked. "Who's fat now?"

Buck squeezed his way in and made his way in the acid. He made his way to the vines, but there was a red and blue vine. Manny and Diego were doing their best not to drown as the acid was rising. Buck was trying to choose which vine to cut. He shrugged and cut them both.

Back outside, the plant closed up tight. The girls gasped with horror. That's when the plant started reacting. The girls tried to back away, but they kept bumping into each other and the plant exploded. The girls and the twin possums were all in the mess. Manny and Diego fell on top of one another. Buck floated from the air on a leaf, landing safely. He scoffed. "Tourists."

"Barfed on by a plant," Eddie said as he looked at his brother and they said, "Awesome!"

Ellie walked over to the boys. "Say something."

"Uh,...thank you for saving us," Manny said.

"Yeah," Diego said, "Thanks."

Buck smiled. Ellie walked over to the weasel. "Do you mind helping us find our friend?"

"You mean the curly haired lavender scented female thingy?" Shira said.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yes, the curly haired lavender scented female thingy."

"That's not necessary for him to come with us."

"Yes, it is."

Buck threw the leaf down that he was using to dry himself off and picked up his knife. "Alright, I'll help you, but I've got rules. Rule number one: Always listen to Buck. Rule number two: Stay in the middle of the trail. Rule number three:..." Buck paused as he gave a face. Everybody was wondering what he was going to say until this came out. "He who pass gas, travels in the back of the pack."

Crash walked to the back, sad because he was always the one who passed gas a bunch of times. Shira sighed. "We should all have our heads examined."

"That's rule number four. Now let's go find your friend." The herd followed Buck, letting him lead the group in order to find Brooke.

Meanwhile, Mama Dino was making her way to Lava Falls, carrying the babies and Brooke in her mouth. Brooke had passed out through some of the time and was starting to wake up. She looked at her surroundings, having no idea where v she and the kids were. All she knew was that they needed to calm down.

"Oh, it's okay, darlings," Brooke said, "Mummy's here. Everything will be just fine. Everything will be okay. Oh, dear." She was starting to feel sick from all the wobbling. "Do you mind stopping? I'm starting to feel nauseous." The mother dinosaur stopped around an open space and place the babies on the ground. "See, children? She's putting is doOOOOWWWWNNNN!" Brooke saw that she wasn't going to be safely on the ground as Mama Dino kept the sloth in her mouth. "No! I'm too young to be eaten!" Brooke grasped on a tree branch, but the mother t-rex was pulling her hard and the female sloth ended up in her nose. "Oh, what wonderful mucus you have. I don't normally say that to everybody." Mama sneezed Brooke out. The baby dinos had disgusted looks on their faces. Brooke groaned, but she saw that Mama wasn't happy. "Okay, I do agree that you have some issues. Listen, if I'd have known that the children were yours, I wouldn't have taken them when they were still developing in their eggs. Maybe you and I can come to an agreement." Mama was chomping at the tree, aiming to eat Brooke. "How about I become their personal babysitter?" Mama continued the same routine. "Caregiver?" She did it again. "Nanny?" Mama came close up to Brooke's face. "If you eat me, it will send a bad message."

Mama growled, but a shout came from the distance. "Mama Dino? Are you back? Did you find your eggs?" Coming from the jungle was a very surprising sight. A human was walking towards the t-rexes. She looked to be a little girl of about eight or nine. Her hair was completely black and went a few inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a dress made of leaves and stuck together with sap. She looked very cute and seemed to always smile. She was surprised at the sight she came upon. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Brooke exclaimed, "A human has come to my aid. Thank you, darling." Brooke looked at Mama Dino. "I suggest you put me down." The mother t-rex growled and placed Brooke gently on the ground. The female sloth made her way over to the human girl. "Oh, thank you. You are a lifesaver!"

"What are you talking about?' I didn't do anything to save your life."

"Oh, well." Brooke faced the mother t-rex. "Ha! Score one for the sloth." Mama growled, rolling her eyes as she walked away and slung her tail at the female sloth, knocking her to a tree. Brooke groaned painfully. "And that score's all tied up." Brooke flopped her head to the ground.

The human girl walked over to the sloth. "Sorry about Mama. She lost her eggs and we've been looking all over the place for them. Here, let me help you up." The girl extended a hand to Brooke, who gracefully accepted it. The girl smiled. "So who are you and how did you end up with Mama?"

Brooke smiled. "Well, allow me to explain." The female sloth took the human girl to the opening of the mother t-rex's home and told her the whole story.

* * *

 **PEOPLE OF FANFICTION. I BRING YOU CHAPTER FIVE.**

 **THIS IS A TRUE STORY THAT I'M GLAD THAT YOU'LL WANT TO ENJOY.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET GOING. MORE STORIES AND OTHER STUFF TO WRITE AND DO.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Laughing Stock

CHAPTER 6

LAUGHING STOCK

The herd continued walking down the path, heading off to find Brooke as they followed Buck wherever he went. Crash and Eddie were walking in the back and shuddering at the thought of the beast Buck had mentioned earlier.

"Do you think the beast will find Brooke?" Crash asked.

"Or more importantly...us?" Eddie asked.

"Rudy?" Buck gave them a look. "Are you joking? He's relentless. He knows all, sees all, eats all." He smiled. "So that's a yes." Everyone gave him a look from behind him. Buck turned around to see a gigantic butterfly staring at him. "Hey, get off my lawn! Go on! Shoo!" The butterfly got the message and flew off. Everyone had a shocking expression on their faces. "I knew that guy when he was a caterpillar. You know, before he came out."

"Do you live down here all on your own?" Crash asked.

"With no rules to follow and no responsibilities to take care of?" Eddie asked.

"Not a one," Buck said, "No limits. No dependents. It's incredible. It's the best life a single guy can have."

"Did you here that, Crash?" Eddie said.

"Yeah," Crash said, "This is our kind of place."

"Can we live here, Diego?"

"I don't know," Shira said, "It doesn't sound like a good idea living around that guy."

"Hello?" Buck said, talking through a rock, "No, I can't talk right now. I'm trying to help recover a dead sloth." He stuck his knife in a tree. "They're following me. I know. They think I'm crazy." He looked over back at the herd. "Oh, we're going into the Chasm of Death. I'm gonna lose you." He shook his head and turned away. "Yeah, I love you, too. Okay, goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye." He threw the rock on the ground and grabbed his knife. "Okay, follow me."

"That'll be you two in three weeks," Shira said, walking away.

"If you didn't have mood swings, we would tell you off," Eddie said.

"Yeah, right. Like you would do that even if I wasn't having mood swings."

The herd kept walking until the reached a cavern that was filled with green gas. Everybody figured they were standing in front of the Chasm of Death.

"So why do they call it the Chasm of Death?" Eddie asked.

"Well, we tried calling it 'Big Smelly Crack', but that just made everybody giggle," Buck said.

"So now what?" Manny asked.

Buck answered his question by cutting a vine and bringing out a pulley system made of leaves and bones. He stepped up to Ellie and Shira. "Madames."

"She can go first," Shira said.

"Oh, how nice of you(!)" Ellie said sarcastically.

Shira rolled her eyes. "No problem(!)"

"Oh, what's rule number one?" Buck asked.

Crash thought about it a moment and raised his hand. "I know! I know!"

"Don't say it. So who will go first? The mammoth or the pregnant saber?"

"I'll go with my husband," Shira said.

Ellie sighed. "I'll go."

"Be careful, Ellie," Manny said.

"I will." Ellie climbed inside, hearing the creaking noise under her feet.

Buck got everything situated. "Now look forward...back straight...oh, and breath in the toxic fumes, you'll probably die."

"Toxic fumes?" Ellie asked.

"Just another day in paradise."

"Wait," Shira said, but Buck had already cut the vine.

Ellie held in her breath and Buck shouted, "Geronimo!" Out of sight they went. Everyone waited for a moment until the pulley system came back without Ellie or Buck.

"You okay, Ellie?" Manny shouted.

"You have to try this," Ellie shouted back.

"Okay, who's next?" Buck asked.

"I'll go next," Manny said. He climbed inside as Buck pulled him to the other side. He made it there safe and sound, standing right next to his wife.

Buck looked out at the other. "Okay, you four. Climb in. There should be plenty of room and hopefully carry your weight." They all climbed in the pulley and waited for Buck to get them to the other side. When they made it to the center of the chasm, the vine got stuck and the weight was slowing everything down. Buck chuckled nervously. "No worries. Just some technical difficulties. Keep holding it in, boys and preggers."

Shira and Diego did their best to keep their breath in. Crash and Eddie were having trouble keeping it in and they ended up not being able to hold their breath anymore. Eddie ended up letting it out first. " I can't take it anymore."

Crash gasped. "He's breathing it." He gasped again. "And now I'm breathing it." They started choking on the toxic air around them. Crash was surprised when he saw that he was still alive. "Hey, we're not dead." He said this in a high pitched voice as if he were inside a helium balloon.

Eddie noticed this and also added in a high pitched voice, "You sound ridiculous."

"Me? You should hear you." They both started laughing their heads off. Crash got his brother together in a huddle. "Okay, okay, and a one, and a two, and..." They both started singing. "Christmas, Christmas time is here!"

"Stop!" Shira exclaimed, keeping her breath held in, "Are you crazy?"

Diego actually breathed in the toxic fumes. "That's not poison." He said this in a high pitched voice as well. When he heard what he sounded like, he started laughing. His brothers laughed along with him.

Buck stood on the vine in the exit of the chasm. "Stop laughing! All of you!"

"Stop laughing! All of you!" Shira mocked in a high pitched voice. She stuck out her head. "What's rule number one?" She started laughing her head off as well as the others.

Buck sighed. Ellie walked over to the weasel. "They're just laughing. What's so bad about that?"

"They died laughing!" Buck said, horrified. He pointed down inside the chasm. Manny and Ellie gasped when they saw the remains of dinosaurs with laughter on their faces.

"Stop laughing!" Manny shouted.

"You know what's so funny?" Shira asked, "We're trying to save Brooke and it seems as though we might end up not making it out of here alive." Everyone laughed with her.

"You know, Brooke's not too bad once you understand her better," Diego said, laughing.

"She's a bad example of this herd. She doesn't deserve to be a part of this herd. I shouldn't have come down here in the first place. This was worthless. This whole herd is worthless. It might just be better if we all split apart." They were silent for a moment until they started laughing again.

Buck had no choice but to go out there himself to try and get them out of there. Crash and Eddie saw him and started tickling him. Buck snapped. "Hey, stop that!" He gasped, covering his hands over his mouth. He looked at all of them. "Don't you see? You're all gonna die!" His voice became high pitched, too. Everyone laughed again and so did Buck.

Meanwhile, the mammoths were staring, shaking their heads. Ellie sighed. "We gotta do everything around here, don't we?"

Manny shook his head. "I'll handle this." Manny pulled the vine on the tree and pulled hard, ripping the tree from its roots and taking it down. It caused the pulley system to ride down from the midst of the chasm.

The others were still laughing their heads off. Including Crash and Eddie. Eddie was making a confession. "Sometimes, I wet my bed."

"Dude, sometimes I wet your bed," Crash said.

They were all still laughing as they were knocked out of the Chasm of Death. By then their voices were returning to normal. Even Shira was still laughing, but the cubs were kicking her insides, tickling her. She looked up to see Ellie giving her a stern look. She knew the fun time was over.

"I'm not sure how much of that you could hear." Shira cleared her throat.

"Oh, we heard all of it," Ellie firmly replied.

Shira eventually came to terms that she kind of screw up with the herd and was about to start when Ellie has had enough and refuses to acknowledge the sabre and instead said, "No, I don't want to hear your excuses anymore, Shira; I just want to know why don't you want anything to do with us anymore Shira, after all we've being through!"

"Ellie..." Shira started.

"I'm not done," Ellie sternly interrupted, "Even since you became pregnant and I'm still bless that you two are going to be parents, you want nothing to do with us. We want to help you give you and your baby a happier life in this herd and you shun us away like we're buzzers to you."

"I don't need help, Ellie. I'm a strong sabre and sabres can manage on their own even in a pack," Shira pointed out.

"What about me? I maybe strong but I was raised and cared by possums and I didn't shun them away," Diego added to Shira.

"You're a different case, honey," Shira said.

"Shira, I know you're strong, but I don't want you to do this alone," Ellie softly said.

"I don't want you or anyone of your help," Shira refused.

"Why? What are you worried about? What are you so afraid of?" Ellie demanded.

"I'm not afraid! I'm just sick of this! I'm sick of being here! I'm sick of having to go through all of this drama with you and I'm sick of you and Brooke ruining my life!" Shira angrily yelled.

"Shira!" Diego exclaimed.

"What?!" Shira yelled at Diego.

"Calm down...Please" Diego begged.

Shira knew screaming wasn't going to help the situation or even do good for her baby until she calms down before she realised what she had said, but was too late to take it back.

"You think...Brooke and I ruined your life?" Ellie asked, feeling hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just..." Shira tried to reason with Ellie.

"It's OK...I get it...I guess we'll be families on our own," Ellie softly nodded.

"Ellie?" Manny said in confusion

"Ellie," Shira started.

"When we find Brooke...we'll leave you and Diego if that is what will make you happy and for your sake...you better hope Brooke is still alive or I will never forgive you..." Ellie sadly concluded and walks away with Manny.

"Ellie, I didn't mean it like that! Ellie!" Shira cried out but it was too late.

"I know you didn't mean it, sweetie" Diego tried to comfort Shira.

"Do you, Diego? Are you saying that to make feel better?" Shira sadly sighed.

"I understand this is hard right now with the baby on the way and Brooke in danger but we will fix this together, I promise," Diego vowed.

Shira then nuzzles Diego who nuzzles back with a lick to her face who then said, "We better get going"

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Shira asked.

Soon they heard high pitched laughter from behind the Chasm of Death as they could hear Buck swinging over to them, laughing out loud, "Here Rudy, Rudy! I'm so lonely!"

Eddie looked at his brother with a weird look. "You wet my bed?"

"That was gas talk, dude," Crash said. The whole herd walked away from the Chasm of Death.

At that moment, Scratte was chasing after Scrat, who had her but in his paws. They ran through the vines, laughing and giggling like crazy before chasing each other again. Everyone has had enough laughter for one day.

* * *

 **WELL, HERE IT IS. THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ICE AGE SWITCHEROO. THE THIRD ONE.**

 **I WOULD LIKE TO THANK A.G. WICKED ONCE AGAIN FOR HELPING WITH THIS CHAPTER. HIS IDEA CAME UP AFTER THEY ALL FINALLY GOT OUT OF THE CHASM OF DEATH.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET GOING. LOTS TO DO AND LITTLE TIME TO DO IT. BYE UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Buck's Story

CHAPTER 7

BUCK'S STORY

Back over at Lava Falls, the baby dinos were sitting around a round stoned table, waiting for dinner to be served. Brooke came back with arms filled with food.

"Okay, darlings, here you go," Brooke said, "Dinner is served." She placed an arm full of vegetables on the table. The babies had a look of disgust as they rose the table a bit and all the veggies piled up on top of Brooke. A carrot landed in her mouth and she spit it out. "What? You're not going to eat your vegetables?" She placed the meal back on the table. "How are you going to become big and strong dinosaurs?" A giant bird filled with meat was placed in the center of the table, crushing the veggies. Brooke wasn't pleased at all. "No, no, no. This is not a proper meal. Sorry, dear. I raised them vegetarians. It's a healthier lifestyle. Especially for a sloth like me. I'm a hippie." Mama Dino turned Brooke around. Brooke gasped. "Excuse me. I'm trying to speak about important matters to you." Mama Dino grabbed Brooke by the fur and threw her in a pool of water. A broccoli stalk was thrown at her.

Brooke heard laughing up in one of the trees above her. "You're not gonna be able to get them to eat meat. Throughout all the time that I've been down here, I've never seen a t-rex eat a vegetable." Jumping down from the tree was the same girl Brooke met earlier that day.

"Sorry, dear, but they're my kids so I shall raise them however I please."

"How many times do I have to tell you. They're not your kids. They're Mama's kids. Can't you see a similarity between the two?"

Brooke took one long look and said, "A little bit, but they hatched in front of me, so they are technically known as my kids." She walked over to the babies. "No, no, no. That's not for us, kids." Brooke removed the bird from the dino kids. "It's all feathery and fleshy." The bird shot up its head. "And ALIVE!" The bird looked to see the babies and Mama Dino and scrambled into Brooke's arms. Brooke gasped. "No, no, no, no, no. We do not eat live animals. Period." Brooke walked over to the edge of the cliff.

The girl ran over there. "Brooke, wait!"

"Now go, fly, be free..." Brooke threw the bird over the cliff, but found out that it couldn't fly. ...little...flightless...bird." The bird was falling, but it was caught by a real flying reptile. Brooke gritted her teeth. "Uh, my bad."

"No wonder why your herd told you to leave. You are nothing but a screw up."

"Don't get started on that." Brooke looked to see Mama Dino walking over to a field. "Walking away does not solve conflicts. No wonder you're a single girl." Mama Dino had a large meat bone in her mouth. She set it down on the table and the kids began eating. "Oh, don't tell me I'm talking to myself here."

"You kind of are."

"Nobody asked you," Brooke snapped, causing the girl to go silent. Brooke brought her attention back to Mama Dino. "Listen. Every time I tell you something, you reply back with a growl or a snort and I'm sick of it. I don't call that fair communication." Mama Dino growled in Brooke's face. "See? That's your answer to everything." The meat bone that the kids ate was clean as a shiny plate. They were all full and one of them even belched. Mama Dino gave Brooke a look that said, "I told you so." Brooke sighed. "Oh, whatever."

The girl sighed, knowing that Brooke would never understand that the kids weren't hers. She perked her head up to hear a roar out in the distance. "I know that sound."

"What are you listening for?" Brooke asked.

The girl gasped. "Mama Dino. Get the kids. We need to hide out."

"Hide? Where?"

"That doesn't concern you. Don't follow us."

"Please. I don't have anywhere else to go. I was dragged here against my will. Allow me to come along."

The girl looked at Brooke. Deep down inside, she felt pity for the female sloth, but she really wasn't willing to pull around any dead weight. "Look, I appreciate that you wanna come with us, but you don't belong down here. I think it's best if you went back to where you came from."

"But where I came from no longer accepts me. Please. Don't make me beg."

Having no choice but to give in, the girl sighed. "Fine, but don't make me regret it."

"Oh, thank you so much." Brooke ran up and grabbed Mama Dino's tail. One of Mama Dino's footprints was left in the dirt, but an even bigger footprint took its place, tripling the size of hers.

Meanwhile, two skull heads were having a conversation. One of them was the male and the other a female.

"They'll never survive," the male skull head said, "Its dangerous by day."

"But it's even worse at night," the female skull head said.

"Plus, that Buck is a lunatic."

"What?" Buck asked as he was the one puppeteering the skulls.

"You mean Buck?" asked the female skull, "Oh, he's wacko."

"I am not!"

"Totally bonkers!" exclaimed the male skull.

"And his feet smell," said a skull head on Buck's foot.

"Shut up!" Buck shouted.

"You shut up."

"Oh, why you little!" Buck started attacking the skull head on his foot.

The herd gave Buck a look. Shira sighed in frustration. "He's fighting with his own foot."

"Hey, Buck," Manny said, "Shouldn't we keep moving?"

"What?" Buck made the skull on his foot asked, "And give Rudy a midnight snack? Not likely." Buck went back to his normal voice. "The skull's right. Take a load off, mammals. We'll camp here. Now, who's hungry." He made the foot skull talk again. "I am." Buck argued back. "You don't need the calories."

That night, Buck started a fire for them since Brooke wasn't there to start one. Buck's shadow shown up on a rock as he began to tell the others a campfire story. "There I was, my back against the wall, perched on the razor's edge of oblivion, staring into the eyes of the Great White Beast." Buck began to act out everything that happened from the moment he came face to face with Rudy. How the claws of the beast sliced off Buck's eye and ran away, scurrying up into a tree and placing a leaf over his eye. Grabbing a stick, he tried his best to face off the beast, but it didn't work and he was trapped shut inside Rudy's mouth. Buck made his fingers snap together like a pair of teeth.

Eddie gasped. "Were you killed?"

"Sadly, yes, but I lived," Buck said.

"Whew!" the twins said.

"Oh, boy," Shira said.

"Shhh," Ellie said, waiting for Buck to continue.

"Never had I felt so alive when I was so close to death," Buck continued, "Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed on to that gross, pink, fleshy thing at the back of the throat."

"Eww!" the twins exclaimed.

"I held onto that sucker and I swung back and forth and back and forth and back..." Buck paused, making the others gasped, but he spoke again..."and forth and back and forth, until finally, I let go, and I shot right out of his mouth." He threw his knife up in the air and caught it. "I might have lost an eye that day, but I got this."

"Rudy's tooth," Eddie said.

"Dang," Crash said.

"It's like the old saying," Buck said, "An eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a..." Buck hesitated and chuckled. "Well, it's an old saying, but not a very good one."

"You are super weasel!" Crash exclaimed.

"Ultra weasel!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Diesal weasel!" Diego said. Buck started doing a weird dance as he high fived Diego. Shira have her husband a stern look. "What? He is."

"Now, let me tell you about the time I used a sharpened clam shell to turn a t-rex into a t-Rachel," Buck said.

"Yes, Master," Crash and Eddie said, bowing as if Buck were their teacher.

"Okay, buddy, that's enough stories for tonight," Shira said.

"Gotta agree on that," Diego said, "Come on, Shira. It's time for you to rest now."

"Alright, you all get some shut eye," Buck said, "I'll keep watch."

"Don't worry, Buck," Eddie said, "We got this. Night time is possum time."

"Yeah," Crash said, giving his brother a high five, "We own the night, baby."

It wasn't long before the twin possums fell asleep on the job. The fire was out and everybody had fell asleep. Buck was sharpening up a stick and heard the sound of roaring in the distance. He smiled as he held up a carved wooden statue of Rudy as he smiled.

"Good night, Rudy," Buck said as he continued to keep watch. The night would be as peaceful as it could get as long as nothing gets in the way.

* * *

 **WELL, THAT WAS BUCK'S STORY. I DON'T REALLY WANT TO CHANGE BUCK ANY. I ACTUALLY LIKE THE PART WHERE BUCK WAS MAKING THE SKULL HEADS TALK. IT WAS HILARIOUS.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET GOING. MORE STORIES TO WRITE, STUDYING TO DO, AND GETTING READY FOR GRADUATION IN A FEW MONTHS. I WAS VOTED MOST FRIENDLIEST IN SENIOR WHO'S WHO. AWESOME!**

 **WELL, BETTER GO. SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT UPDATE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. A Night of Apologies

CHAPTER 8

A NIGHT OF APOLOGIES

Back at Lava Falls, Mama Dino and the kids, along with Brooke and the young girl were near a small mountain with a huge cave. The mother t-rex grabbed her children and climbed inside the cave, but Brooke was left behind with the girl standing next to her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Brooke said, "What about me?"

"You're not a part of the family," the girl said, "Remember?"

"Oh, you're just saying that." Brooke looked back up at the cave. "Sleep tight, children. We have a big day tomorrow. Foraging, hunting." She looked down and sighed. "And missing my friends. I bet they're not missing me at all."

"Why did you leave them?" The girl made her way up a tree.

"Oh, they kicked me out of the herd. I do nothing but screw everything up. Plus, one of my friends is pregnant and her mood swings got the best of her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe it would be best to give them some time to think. After that, they might go out to find you. Be patient."

Brooke smiled. "You give some great advice, you know that?"

"I guess I do." The young girl made herself comfortable in the tree, closing her eyes and preparing to fall asleep for the night.

Brooke was confused by the fact the she wasn't sleeping with Mama Dino or the kids. "Why are you sleeping up there and not with your family?"

"I don't consider myself to be a part of Mama's family. I joined up with her because I wasn't sure how to live down here. She was the one that protected me from the beast. Her and a friendly weasel that lives down here."

"Who is the beast?"

"I'd rather not say. It's a bit too scary to talk about."

"Oh. Alright. How did you end up down here, anyway?"

"Fell through a hole."

"You have to be more specific than that."

"What's more specific than just falling through a hole?"

"Okay, I can see that you are not much of a conversationalist."

"Not really."

"Well, do you mind telling me how you met Mama Dino?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Oh, come on. The least you can do is tell me what your name is."

"I don't have to tell you anything. Just leave me alone, hippie sloth."

"My name is Brooke, darling."

The girl shifted over and looked at the female sloth. "What did you just say your name was?"

"Brooke. Why does that interest you?"

"No reason. It's just...your name sounds so familiar. Like I've heard it somewhere before. I just don't remember where."

"You don't?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I just don't know who you are and I really don't need to. Why am I even talking to you?"

"Everybody needs somebody to talk to."

The girl shook her head. "Well, I don't. Goodnight, Brooke." She turned around and fell fast asleep.

Brooke sighed, trying her best to get comfortable. It was hard when all you have to sleep on is the cold, hard ground. She felt something wrapped around her waist and was surprised to see Mama Dino place her inside the cave next to the kids. Brooke smiled, knowing that somebody at least cares about her. "Thank you. I must say that you are a great mother to these children. I don't think I'll ever be great as you." Mama smiled as she lifted her tail back inside the cave with the girl wrapped around her tail. Mama placed her next to Brooke, who patted her head. "There's a lot of secrets to her. Some that I will never know about." Mama Dino smiled as she wrapped her children, Brooke and the girl in her tail, making everyone comfortable for the night. Meanwhile, a shadow formed outside of the cave, growling a bit before walking away.

Brooke was still asleep in the cave, but woke up as she couldn't feel Mama Dino and the kids inside the cave. The young girl wasn't there, either. She sat up. "Where is everyone?" She stood up. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She heard a noise coming from the cave entrance as she walked over there. "Hello?" She only took a few steps before a large pair of razor sharp teeth came right out at her. But it was only a nightmare.

Shira awoke up, gasping a bit from the nightmare she had of Brooke being attacked by the monster, Rudy. She goes to the edge of Buck's home and looks on at the night sky, wondering if Brooke was OK. Looking back now, she felt terrible for treating Brooke poorly especially that afternoon, but did she actually meant what she said? What if Brooke is gone and the last thing she and Shira went through was appalling? What if Brooke is dead because of her? She couldn't help but image Brooke all alone, crying in fear and misery, feeling alone and abandoned once again...It was how Shira used to be when her family dead and was enslaved by her cruel captain Gutt.

Warm tears stings from her eyes as she tries to stay strong, but she couldn't hild it much now since the thought of Brooke dying impacted Shira like it did with her family's death. Shira silently cried into the night, regretting what she had done and wishes to take it all back and set things right.

"Shira?" Shira didn't move but stops her silent sobbing as she felt Ellie's presences beside her. "Shira, what are you doing up so late?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing," Shira croaked a bit.

"Are you crying?" Ellie questioned in concern.

"No," Shira coldly answered.

"Shira, talk to me. What's bothering you?" Ellie asked again.

"Nothing is bothering me. Now leave me alone," Shira angrily demanded, whilefacing the ground.

Ellie has had enough of Shira avoiding help and letting her misery and anger consume her as she gently yet quickly turns Shira to look at the mammoth as Ellie then firmly said, "Look Shira, I know you're a strong woman, but you are not completely made of stone. You can't hide your problems away to yourself. it's not right for you to do that especially to us and even Diego. I'm your best friend, Shira and I'm tired of seeing you like this. Now I'll ask one more time and please answer me this. What is bothering you?"

Silent greeted the ladies for a moment until to Ellie's surprise, Shira begins to cry out in misery, letting tears drop to her for the first time in a long time.

"It's...It's all my fault..." Shira sobbed.

"What? What is?" Ellie asked in concern.

"Brooke is out there...and it's all because of me," Shira cried.

Ellie eventually wraps a trunk around Shira and embraces the sabre gently, comforting her as the female sabre sobs out, "I'm so sorry, Ellie. I never wanted this to happen and now we're stuck in the most dangerous place ever."

"Hey, hey, listen to me, sweetie" Ellie soothed Shira and wipes her tears away, "This is bigger than both of us. We have to find Brooke. She's our family."

"Yeah, but if I was a better friend to her, none of this would ever happened," Shira sobbed again.

"Better friend?" The ladies looks up to see Buck hanging onto a vine as the weasel then said, "Are you joking? You risk your life, your husband and your baby to save your friend?" The weasel lands near Ellie and whispered, "Not the best wife or mother," Ellie just looks at Buck unamusingly before Buck looks at Shira with a grin and adds, "But a darn good friend."

Soon he goes back up his tree to keep watch as Ellie looks at Shira and said, "Listen to me, Shira. We will find Brooke and we'll set things up together because that's what you do in a herd."

"You look out for each other," Shira sniffed as Ellie dries the remaining tears of the sabre and embraces her sister sabre close while Buck watches happily.

"Awww, such tenderness," Buck chuckled.

Shira and Ellie let each other go as Ellie looked at her once again friend. "So are we alright now?"

"Yeah, we're okay now," Shira said, nodding.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two females went back over to where they were sleeping. Diego opened his eyes a bit as he heard everything, even though they thought he was sleeping. He smiled when he saw that Ellie and Shira were once again friends. An acorn had hit him over the head as two squirrels jumped on top of his head and ran after each other. "Hey!"

The two squirrels happened to be Scrat and Scratte, who were still chasing after the same nut. Suddenly, the spotlight shone on them and they ended up dancing the tango together. No matter what moves they were doing, one of them were still trying to get the acorn. It seems neither of them could seem to learn how to share or just find their own, but neither of them would do that. They were to selfish.

When they were close to the end of the tango, Scratte lost her footing on purpose and reached out for the nut, but Scrat found out her scheme and tried to stop her, but it sent them both rolling down a cliff and had Scrat hanging on to dear life as he held Scratte and the nut in one hand and held the cliff in the other. This was just not either of their days.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE THIS AND STUDY FOR A BIG EXTRA CREDIT ASSIGNMENT FOR MY ENGLISH CLASS. MY ENGLISH TEACHER IS KIND OF TOUGH, BUT I HAVE A B IN HER CLASS NOW, SO I'M DOING WELL.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET GOING. FAN FICTION TO WRITE AND TEST TO STUDY FOR.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Too Many Fiascos at One Time

CHAPTER 9

TOO MANY FIASCOS AT ONE TIME

The next morning, Scrat and Scratte were still hanging off the side of the cliff, where underneath them was a pool of lava. This made Scrat open up his eyes, but he saw that Scratte was either sleeping or she had passed out from the heat. The male saber-tooth squirrel knew he had to get her out of there. He grabbed tightly onto Scratte's tail and slung her up on the edge of the cliff, her teeth holding onto the edge. Scrat hung on tight and slung himself up to the cliff, catching Scratte in his arms. The acorn dropped right next to them.

Scratte opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that she was in Scrat's arms and not hanging over a volcano. She looked up at Scrat and gave him a look filled with love. He did the same thing. Before they both knew it, their lips touched. It was a kiss that was never seen before. In the background, the lava shot up, showing to be the shape of a heart. Love was in the air on a beautiful morning like this.

Meanwhile, the herd was making their way over to their next destination to find their friend before Buck placed them on halt. "Everybody stop!" The weasel sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" He scurried over to see a piece of fur on the ground. "Smells like a ray of sunshine on a sunny day with a hint of lavender."

"That's Brooke," Diego said.

"Mammals, we have ourselves a crime scene." He started picking up what he thought was evidence. "A tuft of fur. Half eaten carcass. Hunk of...Oh, no!" Buck threw one of the clues on the ground as he found out what it was. "Broccoli." He tried to keep the vomit in his mouth, but he knew that the herd wanted answers, do he forgot about the incident and gave them some. "Okay, here's what I think happened. Dinosaur attacks Brooke, Brooke fights back with piece of broccoli, leaving dinosaur a vegetable."

"Are you nuts?" Shira asked, "Brooke's not violent. Or coordinated."

"Yeah, and what happened to the dinosausr?" Ellie asked.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point," Buck said, clearing his throat, "Theory two. Brooke's eating broccoli, dinosaur eats Brooke, dinosaur steps on broccoli, leaving broccoli a vegetable."

"Okay, when exactly did you lose your mind?" Manny asked.

"Three months ago. I woke up one morning married to a pineapple. An ugly pineapple." Buck sighed dreamingly. "But I loved her."

"Hey, Buck," Diego called out, "I think you missed a little clue over here."

Buck and the others walked over to Diego. The weasel knew exactly what Diego meant. "Well, your friend might be alive, but not for long. Rudy's closing in on them."

"Whoa," Crash and Eddie said.

"You got it. The Plates of Woe."

"So all we have to do is walk through?" Ellie asked.

"Yep," Buck said, "Come on, mammals. Single file, everyone."

The herd started going through the Plates of Woe. It was creaking a little under their feet, but that's because there was just more weight put onto it than there's supposed to be. A strange wind could be heard through the place.

"What's that sound?" Crash asked.

"It's the wind," Buck said.

"What's it saying?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. I don't speak wind."

Ellie was right behind Shira. Shira was in front of her husband. A strike of pain entered Shira as she sat down and clutched her swollen stomach. Creaking noises could still be heard from under their feet. Diego turned to his wife with a worried look while Ellie walked over to her.

"Shira?" Diego said.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked.

Shira took a deep breath as she started getting back on her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. These little guys just like to kick up a storm. No reason to worry." Before Shira could take another step, the plate she and Ellie were on started moving.

Diego and Manny ran over to their wives. "Girls." They tired to make it out over to them, but where they were standing at started moving to.

"Diego," Shira said.

"Manny," Ellie said.

"Girls, get to the ledge!" Diego shouted over all the shaking noises.

Ellie and Shira jumped over to the edge safely. The guys weren't so lucky. The plates they were standing on collapse and took them down lower than they wanted to go. Underneath the pile of rocks and rubble, Diego was the first to emerge. "Shira!"

"Shira, where are you?" Crash asked, worried about his sister-in-law.

"It's okay," Shira called down to where the boys were.

"We're up here," Ellie said.

"Stay right where you are," Manny said, "We're coming up."

"I don't see where else we would go." Ellie sighed. "Looks like you can take a break for a few minutes, Shira."

Shira groaned painfully, holding her stomach and breathing deeply. She looked up at Ellie. "I think it's time."

Back over at Lava Falls, Brooke was happily playing with the baby dinos along with Mama Dino. They were all playing chase. The young girl was kindly following them, but she was walking the whole time. The dinos jumped over a log that was bigger than a half size giraffe. Brooke tried making her way over it, but she was too short. She started jumping up. "Wait! Slow down!"

The young girl walked up to Brooke. "They're not gonna hear you. I stay right here and keep an eye on the place."

"I don't see anything that would consider this place dangerous. I actually like it here. Nice weather, beautiful vegetation, and friendly neighbors."

"I agree with the first two things you said, but friendly neighbors?" The girl chuckled. "You're gonna have to explore this place a little more."

"I don't see one thing that would make this place so dangerous."

"I don't think I've ever told you about Rudy then. I should probably warn you. He's a beast that you don't wanna mess with. I heard that he attacked this weasel and popped his eye right out of his socket."

"Oh, dear. I'm pretty sure that had to have hurt."

"I'm sure if it's true or not. That's just what I've heard. I also heard that he knocked out the beast's tooth and uses it as a knife. Don't believe everything I say if you don't want to. These are just rumors I hear. I also heard that he's a deranged weasel. As far as I'm concerned, I think he might be."

"Rumors are not meant to be spread unless it is known as the truth. That's what my mother always told me."

The girl sighed. "At least you still have a mom."

Brooke gave a sympathetic look to the girl, who had a look of sadness on her face. She placed a paw on her shoulder. "I can't tell something is eating your mind. Maybe if you would talk about it, you might feel better, don't you think?"

The girl's eyes looked at Brooke as she said, "Okay, I'll tell you. But if you tell anybody else, I will make sure that you don't live another day. You need to promise me that you won't say a word to anybody else."

"I promise. I cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay." The young girl took a deep breath. "It all started when-" Before she could let another word escape from her mouth, stomping could be heard from behind the two of them.

They both looked to see a dinosaur bigger than Mama Dino standing right in front of them. Brooke waved. "Hello, neighbor." The large reptile screamed a blood curdling roar, sounding all the way out to the Plates of Woe.

Buck knew exactly where the roar came from. "Rudy."

"Rudy?" Crash asked in fear.

They all heard a scream. Buck was unfamiliar with it. "Never heard that kind of dino before."

"That's Brooke!" Diego said.

"We have to move fast."

"Diego!" Shira shouted, "Daffodils!"

"Daffodils?" Buck asked.

"She's been trying to control her anger by thinking of calm things," Diego said.

"Roses?" Shira continued shouting, "Dandelions? Violets?"

"She must be pretty scared up there," Manny said.

"Oh, what was that word?" Shira asked, "I can't remember."

"Shira," Ellie said, "Take a deep breath, calm down, and think."

Shira took a deep breath. "Okay. Let me think." She gasped. "Snow bells!"

Snow bells?" Diego asked. His eyes widened. "The babies! W-W-What now?! Oh, no! The cubs are coming! The cubs are coming!"

"Oh, this isn't good," Manny said.

"What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!"

"Can you try to hold it in?" Eddie shouted.

"Can somebody slap him for me?" Shira asked.

Crash slapped his brother in the face. "Done and done."

"Not him. My husband!"

Crash walked over to his brother and slapped him senselessly. "Get a hold of yourself, man! Your wife is up there and your down here freaking out!" He continued slapping him.

"Okay, okay," Diego said, shaking Crash off him, "I've been slapped enough." He looked up at Shira. "Just hang tight, honey. We're coming."

"Okay, new plan," Buck said, "Crash, Eddie, you're with me. Manny, Diego, you two and Ellie take care of Shira until we get back."

"What? Wait a minute, Buck. They're off the trail. What about rule number two?"

"Rule number five says you can ignore rule number two if there's a female involved or a cute doggy. You know I just make up these rules as I go along."

"Yeah, but Shira...Buck, please."

"Diego, don't worry," Manny said, "I've got your back."

Diego took a breather. "Thanks, Manny."

"Now you're talking," Buck said, "Come on, lads."

"Take care of her, bro," Eddie said.

"Don't forget to keep your cool,' Crash said.

"What does it mean 'I've got your back?'" Buck asked, "I mean, I'd rather them cover the front. That's where all the good stuff is, isn't it?"

"We better get a move on," Manny said as he and Diego climbed up the steep plates of rocks.

Shira was breathing heavily as she sat down. "Okay, everything's gonna be fine, little guys. D-Daddy's coming. No need to worry."

"I've gotta say that these little guys have got timing," Ellie said, helping Shira lie down.

Unknown to them, a band of raptors were eyeing them as a meal and started going after them.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. I KNOW I'M UPDATING EARLY AND EVERYTHING. NO SCHOOL DUE TO PRESIDENT'S DAY SO I TOOK THE TIME TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU GUYS.**

 **DON'T GET USED TO THIS, THOUGH.**

 **WELL, BETTER GET GOING. I HAVE TWO TEST TOMORROW. HOPE I GET AN A ON BOTH.**

 **SEE YOU LATER UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Time to Save the Day

CHAPTER 10

TIME TO SAVE THE DAY

Back over at Lava Falls, Brooke and the young girl were running for their lives as Rudy continued to chase them both. Brooke continued screaming as she ran, but the young girl began shooting arrows at it. When she saw they weren't working, she ran faster than Brooke, grabbing the sloth's paw to keep up.

"Come on!" the girl shouted.

"Go away!" Brooke shouted to the large reptile, " Go away!" When he didn't listen and only roared in response, Brooke screamed. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

"Would you just stop screaming and run?!"

They continued running until Rudy stomped his gigantic foot and caused to ground to shake and crack. Brooke and the girl stopped and stood together, knowing that it was best not to move. The ground split apart and soon they were floating upon lava.

Brooke chuckled nervously. "Don't worry. Its just lava." A large lava bubble popped and almost burned the two girls. "Hot...boiling...LAVA!"

"Don't worry, Brooke. I'll figure something out to save us." The girl saw that there was no place to jump except from platform to platform. "I guess I won't."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. We'll think of something."

Clueless to both of them, Crash, Eddie and Buck were on their way to save them. Buck was helping to bring up the possum's encouragement. "Boys, are you ready for adventure?"

"Yes, sir!" the twins exclaimed.

"For danger?"

"Yes, sir!"

"For death?"

"Uh, could you repeat the question?" Crash asked.

"Geronimo!" Buck shouted, grabbing the possum brothers hands and jumping over the cliff. Before they knew it, the three of them were upon a flying reptile. Buck was the pilot as Crash and Eddie were the soldier passengers. "Enjoy the ride, mates!"

"Have you ever flown one of these things before?" Eddie asked.

"No, first time, actually!" Buck started flying off towards Lava Falls.

Meanwhile, back at the Plates of Woe, Manny and Diego were continuing to make their way to Shira and Ellie. Manny looked up. "There they are."

"Shira!" Diego called out to his wife.

"Diego!" Shira shouted back to him.

They heard a commotion and the males looked to see a herd of raptors making their way close to the girls. Diego became scared. "I need to get to her."

"Diego, I'll stay and try to stop those things from below," Manny said, "You stop them on the way up to the girls. I'm sure Ellie can try to stop them, too."

"But-"

"Diego, if too many of them get to the girls, it'll be too late. You've gotta trust me on this."

Diego looked up at the girls and the raptors that were trying to make their way up there. He looked back to Manny and nodded. "Okay, let's do this." While Manny stayed behind to fight from the bottom, Diego started making his way up, fighting raptors in the process. "Hang on, Shira. I'm coming up." He slashed a raptor off his back. "It might take a few minutes."

Meanwhile, Shira was trying to breathe through the pain, but it was difficult considering all the contractions that she was experiencing. She looked up at Ellie. "Ellie, I need to ask you one simple question. Do you know anything's about childbirth?"

"I don't know much, but I do know that you need to relax through the pain and just keep breathing," Ellie explained, "I don't know what else to do after that."

"It's okay. I don't blame you. You've never experienced this before, so I can't go and yell at you about that. I don't even think you'll ever experience this." Shira winced a bit, but went back to her rhythmic breathing. "Ellie, let's you and I talk. That should keep me calm."

"Well, how far apart are your contractions?"

"I don't know. Three or four minutes apart. It's hard to think about that when you feel as though it's popping up every second." Shira groaned painfully, not being able to stay calm. "Okay, now I'm scared. Can I hold your trunk?"

"Of course you can." Ellie extended her trunk out for Shira to hold. The sabress took it without hesitation, going back to breathing. "Just do what you need to do." Ellie looked down to see her husband and Diego fight the raptors. She hopes they make it out alright.

Back with Buck and the possums, they were able to find Brooke floating on top of a platform of the ground surrounded by lava. Crash and Eddie were confused to see her with a human girl, but they ignored it and went back to talking with Buck to make sure he noticed that the sloth down there was Brooke.

"Look, Buck, there's Brooke," Crash said.

"Roger," Buck said.

"No, Brooke," Eddie said, "Not that other person."

"I know. Roger."

"How about we save Brooke first and that person you keep calling Roger?"

"I think that person is a girl and Roger is a boy's name," Crash said.

"Okay, than we save Brooke and the girl and then go back for Roger," Eddie said.

Buck sighed. "Never mind."

They were so close to getting to Brooke and the girl, but they didn't notice a band of flying reptiles were sitting up on the cliff. They were making their way towards the three heroes. Buck noticed this and went past the lava pool, trying to keep his distance from the group of birds that were chasing after them.

Eddie noticed this and shouted, "No, no, no, Buck, wait! Brooke's that way!"

"Tell that to them!" Buck shouted. The reptiles of the skies were starting to fly closer to all of them.

Meanwhile, Manny and Diego were still trying to fight off the raptors. Manny stayed below to try and take down as many as he can. One of them jumped on top of him. "Bring it on you chicken-headed freaks." He started knocking them off, making them fall off the cliff. Diego continued taking down as many as he could as he was still trying to make it to Shira.

Back with the two females, Shira was continuing her rhythmic breathing as the contractions continued to hit. Ellie was next to her, comforting her with encouraging words. "That's it. Just keep breathing. You're doing great."

"Ellie, once these kids finally come out, I want you to babysit for me," Shira said, "That is if you want to."

"Of course, sweetie. On one condition. You let Brooke help me out."

"Yeah. Sure. Fine with me." Her breathing became a bit heavy. Another strong contraction hit through. "Ohhh, I don't know how much longer these little guys can take. I don't know how much longer I can take."

Ellie groaned, holding her own stomach with her trunk. "Oh, not again. Not now."

"Ellie, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Ellie sighed. "Shira, I need to tell you something. Please do not tell anyone else this because this is something that has to come out of my mouth."

"What is it?"

Ellie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said, "I'm.. pregnant."

Shira's eyes widened. "What?! Are you kidding me?!" She winced in pain as she clutched her stomach and took a few deep breaths. After calming down a bit, she asked, "How long have you known about this?"

"A few days now. I remember that you were going through the symptoms and so when I started going through them, I knew good and well that there was a life right inside of me."

"Well, there's always a bright side to this. Once one new life comes, another life will be born soon. That's not an old saying. I just made it up. Who knows? Our kids will be playmates and have all sorts of fun together."

"Yeah. And who knows? They might go on all sorts of adventures with each other."

"I'm actually looking forward to you having your kid. Hopefully once we find Brooke, we'll help keep her in the market for a nice sloth guy. Any guy would wanna be with her."

They heard a panting noise coming up from the cliff. They also heard laughing. "Yeah! Woo! My paws are burning, baby! They're burning! I gotta tippy toe." Diego started dancing on his toes. "Tippy toe, tippy toe, tippy toe."

"Excuse me, twinkle toes," Shira said, "Have you forgotten that your beautiful wife is giving birth to whoever knows how many cubs?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Diego rushed over to Shira, helping her to keep up with her rhythmic breathing.

Ellie looked out at the horizon. She was hoping that Manny was okay and that Buck and the others would rescue Brooke.

* * *

 **OMG! ELLIE IS PREGNANT! YEAH, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED. I WASN'T VERY SURE IF I SHOULD'VE PLACED THAT AT THE END OF THE STORY, BUT HERE IT IS. IT SEEMS AS THOUGH ELLIE AND SHIRA ARE GETTING ALONG QUITE WELL AGAIN.**

 **WELL, NOT MUCH ELSE TO SAY. BETTER GO. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Will They Save the Day?

CHAPTER 11

WILL THEY SAVE THE DAY?

In the air, Buck and the possums were still being chased by other flying creatures. Buck had an idea to get rid of them. He knew it was a crazy idea, but hey, every idea that he had was crazy.

He turned to look at the twins. "Grab that ammo." He pointed to a small amount of pollen balls. The twins grabbed it and right behind it was Scratte and Scrat, who were being interrupted during a nice, romantic time.

"Bogey, three o` clock!" Crash exclaimed, "Fire!"

They both started firing at the other flying reptiles, having the time of their lives.

"This is awesome!" Eddie shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Hasta la vista, birdie!"

Buck grinned, knowing that the amount of flying reptiles chasing them died down. "Let's get our sloth." Suddenly, the reptile they were flying on hit a branch pretty hard to the head, going down. "We're hit! We're hit! Mayday! Mayday! We're losing altitude!" He handed the vine ropes to the two brothers. "Hold these!" He went over to the bird's beak and did mouth to mouth. "Aw, taste like fish."

The brothers were disgusted as Eddie said, "Okay, that's just weird." They both saw that they were going farther down and held each other tight, knowing this was the end. "I love you, bro."

"I know!" Crash yelled.

Buck was starting to get irritated. "Snap out of it! Come on!" He slapped the bird in the face until it saw that they were going down. It realized that it needed to be airborne as Buck climbed back on its back. He helped to grabbed the vines as he yelled out, "Pull!" to the brothers and they started pulling hard to get back up. With all the might they had, they were able to fly straight again and were now making their way over to Brooke and the young girl.

Brooke and the girl were getting too close to the lava fall. The girl started becoming scared. "Oh, no. This is bad. I've never had such fear in my life. I have no idea what to do." The platform they were on started wobbling. They both held onto each other. The girl sighed. "Brooke, there's something I need to tell you. I don't think we're gonna make it through this, so I might as well just let it out."

"What is it, dear?" Brooke asked.

"Okay, first off, my name is-" They were getting way too close to the fall and knew there was no time to say anything else. "Too late."

"This is the end of Brooke the hippie sloth." Brooke admitted her doom as she and the girl fell off, screaming for their lives. Just as they thought all hope was lost, their screams became loud again as the both of them were caught by a reptile that was flying. It screeched at them, but only Brooke screamed. "Please don't eat me!"

"No, Brooke, it's me," Crash said.

"And me," Eddie said.

"And me," Buck said.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but who's flying this thing?" Brooke asked.

"Oh!" Buck exclaimed before they went smack on the sky. Two mammals from above ground looked at the animals with bewilderment before they started flying back to the Plates of Woe.

Back with Ellie and the others, Shira was breathing heavily as the contractions were getting stronger by the second. Diego did his best to coach her. Shira groaned. "I feel like there's pressure."

"It's okay," Diego said, "Just do what you need to do. You're almost there."

That's when Shira automatically started pushing. Ellie looked to see some raptors heading up. She couldn't let them get close to Shira, so she jumped off the ledge and landed in front the dinosaurs. She grabbed a rock and slung it until it hit the raptors and sent them flying. They landed around Manny, who placed a log over their heads. "I liked it better when you were extinct." He kicked them over the edge and started walking away. They were finally taken down.

Ellie looked up to hear Shira scream in pain. Diego said, "You're almost there."

Ellie looked down to see her husband heading up. She ran over to him. "Manny, are you okay?" She hugged him tight.

"I'm fine, Ellie," Manny said, "Nothing to worry about."

Ellie sighed. "Manny, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, Ellie, I'm all ears."

"Alright." Ellie took a deep breath. "Manny, I-" She was interrupted by the sound of crying from above. She and Manny climbed up to see Shira and Diego, but they weren't alone. Diego was bringing Shira a little bundle, but it wasn't just one little cub. It was...three.

They were all so small and do cute. The one on the left side was orange, just like his father. He couldn't open his eyes. None of them could for a little while. The one in the middle was orange, too, but he had black stripes on his back and the back of his four little paws. The one on the right side looked a lot like her mother, and was just so beautiful. They all were. Shira and Diego smiled at their three little gifts given to them.

"They're perfect," Diego said.

"What do you think we should name them?" Shira asked.

"Well, I think we should name our son after me and we name the little guy in the middle Stripes."

"Diego Jr. and Stripes. Those are beautiful names. What about our daughter?"

"I wouldn't forget about her, but I think you should name her."

"I know a good name. Snow Belle."

"Snow Belle?"

"Why not? She's as white as snow, she's beautiful and she's just bloomed."

"Snow Belle? I love it. I love all their names."

Ellie walked up to the new parents. "You two did a really wonderful job. Especially you, Shira."

Shira smiled. "Thank you, Ellie." She sighed.

Ellie noticed something was wrong. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, it's just...I wish Brooke were here to share this moment with all of us."

"Incoming!" Everyone looked to see Brooke heading their way, along with Buck and the possum. They also saw somebody else with them, but they were all excited to finally see their wonderful hippie sloth friend.

"It's Brooke!" Manny exclaimed.

"Looks like your wish came true," Ellie said.

Brooke was placed in front of Shira, along with the young girl that was with Brooke the entire time. She looked to see a bundle in Shira's arms and knew that the cubs were born. She gasped with happiness. "Oh, they're finally here! Oh, hello there, little darlings. I know you can't see me right now, but I am your aunt Brooke. Oh, you all are just so beautiful. A band of triplets. What a wonderful bunch. Now let's see. This one looks just like his father. This one looks like his mother and father combined. Oh, and this one looks a lot like her mother. Oh, what a joyful day this is."

Ellie smiled. "It's really good to have you back, Brooke. We all missed you."

"I'm glad I was able to help lead you back to your family, Brooke," the young girl said, "Now that that's taken care of, I better get going." She turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"I'm going back to Mama Dino and the kids. They need me and I need them. Don't try to follow me."

"Wait. I still didn't catch your name. What is it?"

The girl sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep it hidden any longer. After all, she was planning to tell Brooke what her name was. Now was the time to say something. "Okay, I'll tell you, but I need to ask you a question." She took a deep breath. "Have you ever had a dream that would just keep popping up in your mind?"

"Oh, yes, dozen of times. I suppose that's what happens when you're a hippie sloth."

"Anyway, there's this dream that I keep having. It all starts with this girl and there are these three mammals. A mammoth, a saber, and a sloth. They were helping the girl get home and after going through so many obstacles, they finally did. It wasn't easy, but they managed. I don't really see that as a dream."

"What do you see it as?" Ellie asked.

"I see it as a memory," the girl said, "Those animals that are in it are the three of you. I don't suppose you remember me at all, huh?"

Brooke gasped. "I know who you are. You're-"

The girl held up her hand. "Yes. I'm Cheril."

Brooke got everyone together, bringing them all in a group hug. "Look at us. This is how all of us came together. We almost broke up, but now we're back together."

"Are you as confused as I am?" Diego asked Manny.

"Yep," Manny replied.

Buck looked at them all happily. " I forgot what its like to be part of a family. What about you? Ever thought about having kids?" The flying reptile looked at Buck with wide eyes and then flew off. Buck shrugged it off. "Alright mammals. Let's get you home."

Ellie placed Shira and the cubs on her back as they started walking away from the Plates of Woe. They were finally heading home.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. SORRY, I JUST HAD TO POST THIS CHAPTER. I GET THAT THE SUSPENSE IS LITERALLY KILLING YOU AND THERE'S JUST SO MUCH FLUFF.**

 **THE CUBS ARE FINALLY HERE. SO CUTE. DIEGO JR., STRIPES, AND SNOW BELLE. SWEET NAMES. I'VE BEEN WAITING TO USE THEM.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL THE TIME I HAVE. TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. The Battle With Rudy

CHAPTER 12

THE BATTLE WITH RUDY

Meanwhile, Scrat and Scratte were having a wonderful time just being with each other. They were sailing down the river, feeding each other food and doing all kinds of things that could be considered romantic. Throughout the time, they forgot all about the acorn that would've almost kept them apart, but it only brought them together. The acorn felt lonely because it wasn't being loved by its rightful owner. Even acorns have feelings, too.

Back with the herd, along with Brooke, Buck had led them back to where they needed to go. The entrance to where they came to the underground world. Cheril had come along to help them get back home as well. She was telling the girls the story of what happened after she was returned to her father and the rest of the tribe.

A couple of years after the herd brought Cheril home, a terrible snowstorm hit the village, causing days of being snowed in. By the time it was halfway cleared, Cheril's father, the leader of the tribe, became ill and knew that he wasn't going to make it. Before he passed, he gave his daughter something that would remind her of him when she was in situations that she didn't plan to be in. A bracelet that would help her in terrible situations and always lead her in the right path.

When he passed on, life wasn't the same for her. Even at six years old, she tried to teach herself to hunt, but it wasn't the womanly thing to do. So Cheril decided to leave the tribe, but in the night she had those thoughts, a terrible flood swept through the village, sending the poor girl away in it. She arrived in a snowy field when she regained consciousness. The first thing she did was travel around to try and find a new village to where she could feel at home, but there were no humans around and animals didn't allow a human to live near them. She felt alone and unloved for some time.

Some time later, she ended up falling straight through a hole and the first thing she noticed after falling through was a light. Not only was it a light, but it was the entrance to the Dinosaur World. A few weeks after falling through, she first met Rudy and he was not a very kind reptile. She escaped and made it out from his grasp alive. After a year, she met up with Mama Dino and after another few months, Mama was awaiting three babies. That's the point where the herd came in.

The herd felt pity for Cheril after telling her story. She had such a sad life. Luckily, she's returned to the three mammals that helped to start this whole herd. Brooke was the first to hug Cheril. "Oh, Cheril, darling, I feel terrible for the sad life that you've had. There is one bright side to this, though."

"What's that?" Cheril asked.

"Now that you have shown yourself once more, you plan to return to the herd that you helped create."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's just Brooke's way of asking you if you want to be part of the herd again," Ellie said.

Cheril's eyes widened. The thought of being part of the herd again would be an absolute blessing, but having to go back to the world covered in ice. She just couldn't make that decision. "Guys, I don't want to say this, but I don't think I can come back with you guys. I just...don't think it's a good idea."

The girls and even the guys weren't happy that Cheril had no intentions of coming home. Buck had no idea what was going on as he had finally led them back to the exit of the Dinosaur World. "Well, mammals, this is it. Right where you started."

"That was so awesome!" Crash exclaimed.

"We should do this again sometime!" Eddie said.

"I don't know about that," Shira said, still lying on top of Ellie and snuggling her cubs.

"I believe I understand," Brooke said, "It's because of all the moral peril, of course."

"Well, this is Buck's stop," Buck said.

"We couldn't have done it without you," Diego said.

"Well, obviously, but you know, the good times..." Buck paused when he knew something was behind him. "We're not alone, are we?"

Everyone had fearful looks on their faces when they noticed the one beast that everyone had feared since Buck said anything about him. Cheril pointed behind him. "Uh, Buck..."

Buck turned around and looked at the beast with fearless eyes. "Hello, Rudy."

Rudy roared loudly as Manny shouted, "Run!" The herd started running away from the beast. Even Cheril ran with them. Not even she can stop a beast like that. They all huddled in between some trees, doing their best not to not let the beast try to eat them alive.

Before they could show themselves as goners, they all heard a whistle. They looked to see that it was Buck. "Over here, you colossal freak." Buck held up his knife. "Looking for something?" Rudy licked the empty space where his tooth used to be as he ran over to try and retrieve it from Buck. "Come and get it!"

While Rudy was busy, Diego saw a cave not too far from the spot they were at. "Quick! Inside the cave." They all ran towards the cave as Diego went over to his wife, who was still on top of Ellie. "Stay here with the cubs."

"We'll be fine. Go," Shira said.

Diego ran back to the others. Buck was still trying to stall Rudy. When the beast tried to eat him, Buck popped up. "Pop goes the weasel!"

The herd and Cheril started to find vines as they were trying to trap Rudy. Buck was able to keep him distracted long enough for them to tie up the beast. They all started tying him by the legs and arms. The most difficult part was getting to his mouth. Buck was able to help with that. He grabbed the vines and tied them tightly around Rudy's mouth, tying the ends of the vines to two different trees in opposite directions. He knew it would keep the beast down for now. "This isn't gonna hold him for long. Let's go!"

Cheril ran to the cave, helping Ellie and Shira sneak out of the cave and keep the cubs safe. Ellie stopped for a moment and held her stomach with her trunk. A strike of pain went through her body. "Not now. We're in a bad situation."

"You okay, Ellie?" Cheril asked.

"Girls, come on," Manny said.

"Let's get our of here," Diego said.

Before Ellie could think about running, Rudy ripped the vines from around his mouth and started standing up. Rudy rips out of his vines and was free again, causing the guys to look back.

"This is not good!" Buck growled.

Suddenly the great beast in rage, slams his tail near where the girls are, seperating Brooke and Shira from Ellie and Cheril where debris covered them with the boys.

"Shira!" Diego yelled.

"Diego!" Shira cried back.

Rudy suddenly hears whimpering as he turns to see Shira with her cubs before the frigthend mother hissed at Rudy, "No! Don't you even think about it!"

Rudy growls and makes his way to Shira and the cubs when suddenly Brooke blocks his way and shields Shira and the cubs.

"Stay away from my friend and her cubs, you monster!" Brooke cried.

"Brooke! What are you doing?!" Shira gasped in alarm.

"I'm not letting that beast hurt you or the cubs! Take them and get out of here, I'll hold him off," Brooke exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" Shira cried out loudly.

Brooke looks back at her dear best friend and sincerely said, "I rather die before I let that beast harm you or yours cub...Now go!"

"Brooke!" Shira cried out to no avail.

Brooke steps forward to the glaring beast and with fear yet determination she had in her heart, she firmly asked, "Remember me, Rudy?"

Rudy looks down and hisses at the sight of the prey that got away as Brooke sternly whimpered, "You want to eat someone, take me!"

"No!" Ellie shouted as she and the others helplessly watched from the blocked path.

Rudy then roars and lunges his jaws at Brooke as she closes her eyes, waiting for her doom.

"BROOKE!" The herd screamed.

Suddenly in a flash, there came another familiar roar as Mama Dino crashes in the party and begins to push Rudy away from Brooke.

"It's Mama!" Cheril happily gasped.

"Alright Momzilla!" Brooke cheered.

Mama Dino stood at nothing to keep Rudy away from Brooke and the herd. She kept pushing until the two dinos were closed to a cliff, where the t-rex pushed the beast over, never to be seen again on the face of the earth. Mama roared in victory and so did the babies. Even Brooke tried to do it, but she wasn't any good at it.

Brooke walked over to the baby dinos. She huddled them together. "Children, come here. Let me tell you something. You're where you belong now. I know you all are going to become big, strong dinosaurs. I know it deep in my heart." She looked over to Mama. "Mama, take good care of the children. If you ever need a nanny, just come and find me. I'll be up there." Brooke walked back over to the herd.

Ellie smiled. "You were a good parent, Brooke."

"Thank you, Ellie," Brooke said.

Shira then walks up to Brooke while Diego was minding their children as she gasped softly, "Brooke...You risked your life to save me and my children...Why would you do that?"

"Because that's what you do in a herd, Shira...you look out for each other," Brooke warmly answered, smiling at Ellie then to Shira.

Shira felt very guilty for what she has done to Brooke to cause all of this rather misadventure to happen, but Brooke knew she was guilty as well before she sadly adds, "Shira; I'm really sorry for all of this."

"I know and...I'm very sorry Brooke, for everything," Shira apologized.

"Shira-!" Brooke started.

"J-Just let me speak," Shira sighed before she sadly looks at Ellie and continues, "Ellie, you were right about everything. I treated Brooke like dirt and not once had appreciated what she has done for this herd and it didn't help the fact that you could have being killed and it'd would have being all my fault because I was never a good friend to her."

"Shira, sweetie," Ellie attempted to speak out.

"No! Just listen to me! I screwed up everything in this herd. Even before I got pregnant and all, I became bossy and cold to most of you and I said and done things that I am not proud of now...So if you want to leave me behind and go be your own family, that's fine because I ruined this herd and I ruined what little we had of our friendship...all because I was a stupid heartless sabre who screwed up everything," Shira begins to cry.

Brooke and Ellie sadly look on at their crying herd member before Brooke warmly embraces Shira and comforts her in her soothing voice, "Shira, we've done things that we regret doing in the past, but that doesn't mean we can just give up on the herd. If we can sort out things together, then we'll be okay."

"She's right, Shira. We're a herd and herds stick together for better or worse," Ellie gleefully adds.

"You mean it?" Shira sniffed.

"Of course," Ellie nodded.

Shira looks at Brooke, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes and said, "Brooke, I forgive you but...can you ever forgive me for all I've done to you?"

"Of course I forgive you, Shira," Brooke replied and hugs her friend again.

"Thank you...sis," Shira sniffed, addressing Brooke as a sister.

"D-Did you call me sis?" Brooke asked.

"Well Brooke, like Ellie I too consider you as a sister to me," Shira chuckled through the easing sobs.

"Awwww Shira!" Brooke happily squeals and cuddles Shira closer.

"OK, OK, I love you too, you goof," Shira laughed while wiping her tears away.

Ellie was in tears too from this touching moment as she too embraces the mammals that are sisters too in her heart.

Brooke then looks at Shira gleefully and said, "Soooo...Can I babysit?"

"Brooke," Shira scoffed while giving her a devious smile.

"Oh c'mon! I work cheap," Brooke begged.

"...I'll think about it," Shira replied.

"Yay! Love ya, sis," Brooke happily squealed and hugs Shira again.

Shira just chuckled, relieved to have Brooke and the herd back together again.

Buck looked down to where Rudy was now. He had no idea of what else to do. He's spent his whole time chasing the beast, that's all his mind revolved around. He sighed. "Rudy's gone. What am I supposed to do now?"

"That's easy," Shira said, "Come with us."

"You mean...up their? I don't know. I've lived down here for so long. Do you think I would fit in with a family like you guys? I don't know what others will think of me as."

"Well, look at us," Diego said, "Do we look like a normal herd to you?"

Buck looked at the herd as they smiled. Crash and Eddie had no idea what was going on as they were standing there confused. Manny slapped them both on the back of their heads and they acted like everyone else. This made Buck smiled. He knew exactly where he belonged as the followed the herd into the place where he felt he could belong. Little did they know that they were being followed, but it was someone good.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS! SO GOOD TO BE TALKING TO YOU AGAIN. I WILL GO AHEAD AND TELL YOU THAT THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER, PLUS AN EPILOGUE. I WONDER WHO COULD BE FOLLOWING THE HERD.**

 **IT'S BEEN A BUSY WEEK FOR ME. I WENT AND DONATED BLOOD YESTERDAY SINCE THERE WAS A BLOOD DRIVE AT MY SCHOOL. PLUS, JUST DONE SOME SCHOOLWORK AND OTHER STUFF.**

 **I WAS ALSO PLANNING A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THIS STORY. AT THE END OF THIS STORY, I WANT TO ADD A SONG THAT GOES WITH WHAT THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS ALL ABOUT. I'VE DONE IT WITH THE OTHER TWO STORIES. IF YOU COULD REQUEST A SONG TO ME, I'LL FIGURE OUT WHICH ONE IS THE BEST.**

 **OH, AND PLEASE GIVE A.G. WICKED A BIG SHOUTOUT. HE OR SHE HAS HELPED ME A LOT THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. I DO APOLOGIZE FOR SAYING HE OR SHE. I DON'T KNOW YOUR ACTUAL GENDER.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET GOING. THIS WAS SUCH A LONG CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Home Sweet Home

CHAPTER 13

HOME SWEET HOME

The herd, including Buck, were making their way up the dinosaur fossil bridge. Shira started walking up with the Junior, who both she and Diego decided to call their firstborn son to keep away confusion, and Stripes in her mouth. Diego did the same, but he was carrying Snow Belle instead. Ellie had stumbled a bit, but Manny kept hold of her so she would keep her balance. Brooke walked behind the mammoths while Crash and Eddie walked behind her. Buck was walking behind everyone else.

Buck turned his head one last time to say his last goodbye to the place he calls a home, but also to an old foe. "So long, old friend." Before he could turn back around to continue on with the herd, he heard a familiar roar. His eyes widened.

The herd turned around, too. Manny nodded. "That's our cue. Come on, everyone."

Buck didn't follow as he was stunned. "He's alive."

"Hey, Buck." Buck turned around to see Cheril, who had her arms crossed and had a smile on her face. "I guess nothing can kill that beast. You change your mind?"

"Well, I...I gotta..." Buck couldn't really say it. He had plans to return to the Ice Age world with the herd, but now that he knows Rudy is alive, he had no point in going. He knew that no matter what, the herd would always accept him.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on staying."

Buck smiled, knowing that the herd was in good hands. "Besides, this world should really stay down here. Take care of them, Cheril."

Cheril nodded. "Always listen to Buck."

Once Cheril walked away, Buck knew exactly what to do. He used his knife to cut down the dinosaur fossil bridge. "Rudy!" Cheril was able to make it to the entrance of the hole by the time the bridge was destroyed.

Cheril looked to see that nothing much had changed since she was last in the frozen world. She smiled, seeing that if things haven't changed, there was no reason for her to have left. She knew exactly where she belonged. In the Ice Age world. With the herd. With her family. That is if they accepted her. She started climbing out of the hole.

"Is everybody okay?" Diego asked.

"Where's Buck?" Crash asked.

"He didn't come with you guys." They all turned around to see Cheril walking up to them. "He's where he belongs."

"Why didn't he come with us?" Eddie asked.

"Well, that old weasel will never stop chasing the beast that he's after."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Crash asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Cheril said, "I've known Buck for some time now. Nothing can kill that guy. It's Rudy I'm worried about."

"Did you follow us here?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Cheril, you can make whatever decision you please," Brooke said, "We don't want you to feel as though you're being forced to be in a family. If you want to go back to Mama and the kids, go on ahead. I understand that they're not my children, but one day, I hope to see them again. If we can find a way back to the Dinosaur World. But what are you going to do now? Buck destroyed the only way for you to go back."

"I'm not going back," Cheril said, "I know exactly where I belong. You guys showed me what being a part of a family is all about. I want to be a part of this herd again. That is if you'll let me back in."

"Who says you can't?" Shira asked.

"A lot of animals."

Shira placed a paw over on Cheril's shoulder. "We're not those kind of animals. Welcome to the herd."

Cheril smiled. "Thank you."

Shira walked back over to the cubs and her husband as Cheril walked over and cooed at the new little members. Ellie looked to see Manny watching Crash and Eddie doing what they do best. She walked over to her husband, but stopped in her tracks. She wasn't sure how he would take the news. She felt a small cramp come up. She didn't really have much of a choice. It was now or never. She made her way over to Manny.

"Manny, can I talk to you for just a second?" Ellie asked.

"Sure, Ellie," Manny said, "What's going on?"

"Do you remember when I was trying to get Shira and I over to the rest of you and I just stopped?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah, I do. Is there something going on, Ellie?"

"Well, there is one thing. I bet you'll be surprised."

Brooke walked over to Shira as she whispered in her ear. "Do you know what's going on with Manny and Ellie, Shira darling?"

"I think I know what's going on," Shira said, "You'll find out in three...two...one."

"WHAT?!" Manny shouted, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"Told you," Shira said to Brooke.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Brooke asked.

"You sure did," Ellie said, "I am pregnant."

"So that means you and I are gonna be parents?' Manny asked.

"That's right."

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a dad. You're gonna be a mom. We're gonna be parents!"

"Wow," Diego said, surprised and happy at the same time, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Diego," Ellie said.

"What all exactly happened since I was taken back to my tribe and then life just kept happening to me?" Cheril asked.

"A lot of things," Brooke said, "I promise to fill you in on all the details."

"Thanks, but maybe later. Okay?"

"Alright then. I'll start preparing the story." Brooke picked up a rock and a piece of stone and started drawing on it.

Cheril walked over to Ellie. "I'm really happy for you, Ellie. You at you. The last time I saw, it was just you, Brooke and Shira. Now you guys have found the love of your lives and new friends along the way."

"Well, we may not be the same species of mammals, but we're something special," Ellie said.

"That's what makes a herd. More importantly, that's what makes a family." Cheril hugged Ellie. The female mammoth didn't hesitate to hug back. After so long, two old friends finally reunited.

"So, Cheril was the one that brought you all together?" Diego asked.

"Without her, we wouldn't be a herd," Shira told her husband.

"It wasn't because of me, guys," Cheril said, "Sometimes fate can decided on the most unexpected things. Like I always say. Expect the unexpected."

Shira looked to see that the babies were starting to open their eyes. Shira gasped. "Everyone, look. The cubs are about to open their eyes." Everyone gathered around to see the cubs begin to see their first sight in their new home. Junior was the first one to open his eye. Shira gasped. "Diego, look. Junior has my eyes." It's true. Junior did have his mother's teal blueish eyes.

Snow Belle was the next to open her eyes. This time, it was Diego's turn to gasp. "Would you look at that? Snow Belle has my eyes." That was true as well. Snow Belle had Diego's green eyes.

Everyone looked to see what Stripes' eye color would be. Would he have his mother or father's? The suspense was maddening, but when the little striped cub opened his eyes, everyone was surprised. His eyes were a mixture of both his parents. While his irises were green, the outside layer of his eyes were blueish teal.

Shira was even more surprised. "That's...amazing. I've never seen such a sight. A baby that has both his parent's eyes."

"That's incredible," Diego said.

Ellie walked over to Shira, a little nervous about asking her the one question that's been plaguing her mind. "Uh, Shira, I was thinking. You know a lot more about...uh, you know...what you've been through the last few months and...oh, I'm not good with talking about these things."

"It's okay, Ellie," Shira said, "I'll be there for you when you need me."

Ellie smiled. "Thanks, Shira."

"You know, going on adventures always creates a moral at the end of it," Brooke said, "Maybe this should be a regular thing."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Shira said.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just come see me and I'll have one ready for us."

The saber cubs were starting to crawl around in the snow the boys were having too much fun in the snow while Snow Belle was exploring. She looked to see a snowflake fall from the sky and sneezed when it landed on her nose. She giggled as her mother walked over to her daughter. "That's right, my little flower. Welcome to the Ice Age."

Everyone gathered around the saber cubs with smiles on their faces. They were happy that new members were in the herd and knew that family is to never give up on each other. No matter what life throws at you.

* * *

 **AWWWW! I ADDED A LOT OF SWEETNESS IN THIS CHAPTER. I JUST LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS.**

 **DON'T WORRY. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE EPILOGUE. I STILL NEED YO ADD THE SONG AND I COUPLE OF OTHER PARTS TO BRING IN THE CONCLUSION OF THIS STORY.**

 **WELL, ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER AND I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT ONE SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

THE HERD JUST KEEPS GETTING BIGGER AND BETTER

A few months passed by ever since the herd's adventure in the Dinosaur World. A lot has happen since then. The cubs have started walking and also started talking. Crash and Eddie have taught the boys how to do crazy stunts and pranks while little Snow Belle was learning how to fish with her mother and learned to swim with her father. Brooke is still Brooke. I don't think she'll ever change much except that she's no longer her clumsy self. Well, maybe a little. Manny and Ellie have been living a different life ever since they found out they were pregnant. Manny was becoming the overprotective husband while Ellie was comforting him, telling him that she was fine and the time will come when the baby was ready to pop out. After a few months, it was time. Ellie had woke up one morning feeling a bit of pain and had no idea that she was having contractions. Manny rushed off to find everyone else. Brooke and Shira, along with Manny, went inside to help their female mammoth friend and companion while Diego stayed outside with the cubs and Cheril, along with Crash and Eddie.

Diego was resting on a flat rock while Junior and Stripes were learning a new prank from Crash and Eddie. Cheril was sharpening her spear while Snow Belle was doing her favorite activity in the whole world. Exploring.

The little saber girl was wondering what Cheril was doing, so she walked over. "What are you making, Cheril?"

"Well, it's already made, but I'm sharpening my spear,' Cheril said.

"Why do you have to sharpen it?"

"Well, it won't work unless you have a nice, sharp pointy tip." Cheril placed her fingertip on the point, making sure not to go deep enough to poke her finger. She did, though, but it didn't go through the skin too much. "Well, not the first time I've ever done that."

"What do you use it for?"

"I use it to hunt. Try comparing it to how a saber as big as you dad hunts for food. He uses his sharp fangs. This is like a human fang, only you have to be skilled in order to use it."

"Do you think I might be able to use it when I get bigger?"

"Well, considering that your fangs will grow in around the next couple of years, I don't think you'll ever need to use it."

"Can I see you use it?"

"Maybe one day."

Over to where the four pranksters were, Crash and Eddie had just finished giving the little saber cubs a lesson on how to sneak a fish in a mammoths top fuzz known as their hair.

"So do you think you have what it takes to make a prank like that?" Crash asked the saber boys.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Stripes and Junior exclaimed.

"What exactly are you gonna do when all is well with Manny?" Eddie asked.

"Sneak a fish in his fur, sir!" the boy cubs said.

"And where exactly are you gonna place the fish?" Crash asked.

"We're gonna place it...um..." Stripes didn't know where they were going to put it. He wasn't good with pranks, much less tell a joke. He got his material from Junior.

"We're gonna place it in his top fuzz, sir!" Junior said.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do when Manny returns," Eddie said, "You got that?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the young cubs exclaimed.

They all heard a scream coming from the cave. They knew Ellie's contractions were getting stronger the louder she became. They heard Shira tell her to breath. Snow Belle was frightened by the noise and ran over to her father, who comforted her. "Don't worry, little flower. Nothing to be scared about."

"Why is aunt Ellie screaming?" Snow Belle asked.

"That's a subject I'll tell you about when you're older."

A few minutes later, Shira and Brooke walked out of the cave with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Brooke was the first to speak. "It all turned out wonderfully. Ellie has brought a new life into the Ice Age."

"What?" Snow Belle asked.

Shira chuckled. "Your aunt Ellie's new baby is here."

"It is?" Cheril said, standing up.

"Come inside and see for yourselves," Brooke said, going back inside.

Everyone else followed Shira and Brooke inside to see Ellie and Manny cuddling a new bundle of joy in the female mammoth's trunk. The little one opened it's eyes and smiled up at the two mammoths. They both looked to see that it was a girl.

She cooed up at her mother, who smiled down on her. "Hi there, sweetie. I'm your mommy." The baby cooed over at her father, smiling at him. "That's right. That's your daddy."

Manny smiled as he wrapped his daughter around his trunk. "Hey there, little one. I'm your daddy. We're glad you're finally here." The baby smiled, cuddling up against her father.

Snow Belle walked up to the new mammoth family. "She's adorable. What are you gonna name her?"

"I don't know. Did we think of a name, Ellie?"

"No, but I think I have the perfect name for her."

"Oh, are we gonna name her after you? I think that would be a wonderful name. Little Ellie."

"I thinking of something better. Peaches."

"Peaches?"

"Well, why not? She's sweet and round and covered with fuzz."

"Peaches. I love it."

"I think it's a cute name," Snow Belle said.

"We all do," Shira said. She sniffed the air and have a look of disgust. "Does anybody else smell rotten fish?"

Diego sniffed around until he sniffed where Manny was. "Uh, Manny, when was the last time you took a bath?"

"Yesterday," Manny said. He felt something in his hair. "I feel something...funny in my hair." He digged around and pulled out a fish. A smelly, dead one, to be exact. "Oh, come on, Crash and Eddie."

"That wasn't us," Crash said.

"It was them," Eddie said, pointing to Junior and Stripes.

"Oh, sure," Manny said, "Blame it on the kids."

"No, actually, it really was us," Junior said.

"Uncle Crash and Uncle Eddie taught us how to do it," Stripes said.

"Please don't become the next pranksters in the herd," Manny said.

"No promises," the little saber boys said.

Meanwhile, Peaches walked over the Snow Belle, hugging the little saber girl with her trunk. Snow Belle giggled. "I have a feeling you and I ate gonna be best friends forever, even if we are cousins." Peaches let go of Snow Belle and looked outside. It started snowing and the little baby mammoth was curious to know what it was. She walked out of the cave and sniffed a snowflake into her nose. She sneezed when it tickled and sat on the ground. Snow Belle walked up to her new friend. "This is what we call snow. Its why we call this world the Ice Age."

"That's right, baby," Ellie said, "Welcome to the Ice Age."

Everyone gathered around Peaches, welcoming a new joy into the herd. A wind chime showed the entire herd together once again, including Cheril, who started the herd in the first place. At the bottom under Cheril was the one eyed weasel none of them would ever forget. Buck.

Now we see the weasel riding on top of Rudy. They started running off. Inside a tree, Scrat and Scratte were moving inside, ready to start a new life together. They placed the acorn they decided to share together as a centerpiece to their small stone table. Scrat was trying to move The stone couch in the place Scratte wanted it to go. When he moved it to close to the table, it knocked the nut off, sending it rolling away. They both screamed and ran after it. They ran too far up the tree and hit through the ice, sending them back into the Ice Age world. They were happy to be home and hugged each other. They looked to see that their acorn was still underground. They screamed in frustration. Now a new adventure for a nut they could share together would begin.

 **We Are Family**

 **(All the girls)**

 **We are family**

 **I got all my sisters with me**

 **We are family**

 **Get up ev'rybody and sing**

 **We are family**

 **I got all my sisters with me**

 **We are family**

 **Get up ev'rybody and sing**

 **(Ellie)**

 **Ev'ryone can see we're together**

 **As we walk on by**

 **(Hey) and we fly just like birds of a feather**

 **I won't tell no lie**

 **(Shira)**

 **(ALL!) all of the people around us they say**

 **Can they be that close**

 **Just let me state for the record**

 **We're giving love in a family dose**

 **(All the girls)**

 **We are family**

 **I got all my sisters with me**

 **We are family**

 **Get up ev'rybody and sing**

 **We are family**

 **I got all my sisters with me**

 **We are family**

 **Get up ev'rybody and sing**

 **(Brooke)**

 **Living life is fun and we've just begun**

 **To get our share of the world's delights**

 **(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future**

 **And our goal's in sight**

 **(Ellie)**

 **(WE!) no we don't get depressed**

 **(Shira)**

 **'Cause here's what we call our golden rule**

 **(Brooke)**

 **Have faith in you and the things you do**

 **(All the girls)**

 **You won't go wrong**

 **This is our family Jewel**

 **We are family**

 **I got all my sisters with me**

 **We are family**

 **Get up ev'rybody and sing**

 **We are family**

 **I got all my sisters with me**

 **We are family**

 **Get up ev'rybody and sing**

* * *

 **SONG ABOVE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO SISTER SLEDGE. ALSO, I WANT TO THANK A.G. WICKED FOR REQUESTING IT. I ALSO WANT TO THANK HIM FOR GIVING ME EXCERPTS WRITTEN BY HIM TO USE IN THIS STORY. HE IS AN AWESOME WRITER.**

 **WELL, THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY. DON'T WORRY. THE FOURTH ONE WILL BE OUT SOON. I'M ON SPRING BREAK RIGHT NOW, SO I SHOULD HAVE PLENTY OF TIME. THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THIS ONE.**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **ninjagogirl luvs iceage21OUT! MY FIRST TIME EVER SAYING THAT.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
